Marked, A SasuSaku Vampyre Tale
by xXKonekoMikoXx
Summary: The house of night, where your worst enemy can be your best friend....
1. The Beginning

Konnichiwa! Hajimemashite? Ogenki desu ka?

I'm Koneko!! This is not my story tho . planning to write one soon.... Im new here so be gentle with me ^^

Disclaimer- I do not own the House of Night series, PC Cast and here daughter do... and I do not own Naruto

Kishimoto-Sensei does T^T

JUST WHEN I THOUGHT MY DAY COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE….  
I saw the dead guy standing next to my locker. Ten-Ten was talking nonstop in her usual T-babble, and she didn't even notice him. At first. Actually, now that I think about it, no one else noticed him until he spoke, which is, tragically, more evidence of my freakish inability to fit in.  
'No, but Sakura, I swear to God Neji didn't get that drunk after the game. You really shouldn't be so hard on him.'  
'Yeah,' I said absently. 'Sure.' Then I coughed. Again. I felt like crap. I must be coming down with what Mr Morrigan my more-than-slightly-insane AP biology teacher, called the Teenage Plague.  
If I died, would it get me out of my geometry test tomorrow? One could only hope.  
'Sakura, please. Are you even listening? I think he only had like four - I dunno - maybe six beers, and maybe like three shots. But that's totally beside the point. He probably wouldn't even have had hardly any if your stupid parents hadn't made you go home right after the game.'  
We shared a long-suffering look, in total agreement about the latest injustice committed against me by my mom and the Step-Loser she'd married three really long years ago. Then, after barely half a breath break Ten-Ten was back with the babbling.  
'Plus, he was celebrating. I mean we beat Union!' Ten-Ten shook my shoulder and put her face close to mine. 'Hello! Your boyfriend--- '  
'My almost-boyfriend,' I corrected her, trying my best not to cough on her.  
'Whatever. Neji is our quarterback so of course he's going to celebrate. It's been like a million years since Broken Arrow beat Union.'  
'Sixteen.' I'm crappy at math, but Ten-Ten's math impairment makes me look like a genius.  
'Again, whatever, the point is, he was happy. You should give the boy a break.'  
'The point is that he was wasted for like the fifth time this week. I'm sorry, but I don't want to go out with a guy whose main focus in life has changed from trying to play college football to trying to chug a six-pack without puking. Not to mention the fact that he's going to get far from all the beer.' I had to pause to cough. I was feeling a little dizzy and forced myself to take slow, deep breaths when the coughing fit was over. Not that T-babble noticed.  
'Eww! Neji, fat! Not a visual I want.'  
I managed to ignore another urge to cough. 'And kissing him is like sucking on alcohol-soaked feet.'  
Ten-Ten scrunched up her face. 'Okay, sick. Too bad he's so hot.'  
I rolled my eyes. Not bothering to try to hide my annoyance at her typical shallowness.  
'You're so grumpy when you're sick. Anyway, you have no idea how lost-puppy-like Neji looked after you ignored him at lunch. He couldn't even...'  
Then I saw him. The dead guy. Okay, I realized pretty quick that he wasn't technically 'dead'. He was undead. Or un-human. Whatever. Scientists said one thing, people said another, but the end result was the same. There was no mistaking what he was and even if I hadn't felt the power and darkness that radiated from him, there was no frickin' was I could miss his Mark, the sapphire-blue crescent moon on his forehead and the additional tattooing of entwining knot work that framed his equally blue eyes. He was a vampyre, and worse. He was a Tracker.  
Well, crap! He was standing by my locker.  
'Sakura! you're so not listening to me!'

Then the vampyre spoke and his ceremonial words slicked across the space between us, dangerous and seductive, like blood mixed with melted chocolate.  
'Sakura Haruno! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice.  
Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!'  
He lifted one long, white finger and pointed it at me. As my forehead exploded in pain Ten-Ten opened her mouth and screamed.

When the bright splotches finally cleared from my eyes I looked up to see L's colorless face staring down at me.  
As usual, I said the first ridiculous thing that came to mind.  
'L, your eyes are popping out of your head like a fish.'  
'He Marked you. Oh,Sakura! You have the outline of that thing on your forehead!' Then she pressed a shaking hand against her white lips, unsuccessfully trying to hold back a sob.  
I sat up and coughed. I had a killer headache, and I rubbed at the spot right between my eyebrows. It stung as if a wasp had bit me and radiated pain down around my eyes, all the way across my cheekbones. I felt like I might puke.  
'Sakura!' L was really crying now and had to speak between wet little hiccups, 'Oh. My. God. That was a Tracker - a vampyre Tracker!'  
'K.' I blinked hard, trying to clear the pain from my head. 'Stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry.' I reached out to attempt a comforting pat on her shoulders.  
And she automatically cringed, and moved away from me.  
I couldn't believe it. She actually cringed, like she was afraid of me. She must have seen the hurt in my eyes because she instantly started a string of T-babble.  
'Oh, God, Sakura! What are you going to do? You can't go to that place. You can't be one of those things. This can't be happening! Who am I supposed to go to all of our games with?'  
I noticed that all during her tirade she didn't once move any closer to me. I clamped down on the sick, hurt feeling inside that threatened to make me burst into tears .My eyes dried instantly. I was good at hiding tears. I should be; I'd had three years to get good at it.  
'It's okay. I'll figure this out. It's probably some ... some bizarre mistake,' I lied.  
I wasn't really talking; I was just making words come out of my mouth. Still grimacing at the pain in my head, I stood up. Looking around I felt a small measure of relief that L and I were the only ones in the math hall, and then I had to choke back what I knew was hysterical laughter. Had I not been totally psycho about the geometry test from hell scheduled for tomorrow, and had run back to my locker to get my book so I could attempt to obsessively (and pointlessly) study tonight, the Tracker would have found me standing outside in front of the school with the majority of the 1.300 kids who went to Broken Arrow's South Intermediate High School waiting for what my stupid Barbie-clone sister like to call 'the big yellow limos.' I have a car, but standing around with the less fortunate who have to ride the buses is a time-honoured tradition, not to mention an excellent way to check out who's hitting on who. As it was, there was only one other kid in the math hall - a tall thin dork with messed-up teeth, which I could, unfortunately, see too much of because he was standing there with his mouth flapping open staring at me like I'd just given birth to a litter of flying pigs.  
I coughed again, this time a really wet, disgusting cough. The dork made a squeaky little sound and scuttled down the hall to Mrs. Day's room clutching a flat board to his bony chest. Guess the chess club had changed its meeting time to Monday's after school.  
Do vampyres play chess? Were there vampyre dorks? How about Barbie-like vampyre cheerleaders? Did any vampyres play in a band? Were they're vampyre Emos with their guy-wearing-girl's-pants weirdness and those awful bangs that cover half their faces? Or were they all those freaky Goth kids who didn't like to bathe much? Was I going to turn into a Goth kid? Or worse, an Emo? I didn't particularly like wearing black, at least not exclusively, and I wasn't feeling a sudden and unfortunate aversion to soap and water, nor did I have an obsessive desire to change my hairstyle and wear too much eyeliner.  
All this whirled through my mind while I felt another little hysterical bubble of laughter try to escape from my throat, and was almost thankful when it came out as a cough instead.  
'Sakura? Are you okay? Ten-Ten's voice sounded too high, like someone was pinching her, and she'd taken another step away from me.

I sighed and felt my first sliver of anger. It wasn't like I'd asked for this. L and I had been best friends since third grade, and now she was looking at me like I had turned into a monster.  
'Ten-Ten, it's just me. The same me I was two seconds ago and two hours ago and two days ago.' I made a frustrated gesture toward my throbbing head. 'This doesn't change who I am!'  
L's eyes teared up again, but, thankfully, her cell phone started singing Madonna's 'Material Girl.' Automatically, she glanced at the caller ID. I could tell by her rabbit-in-the-head-lights expression that it was her boyfriend, Jared.  
'Go on,' I said in a flat, tired voice. 'Ride home with him.'  
Her look of relief was like a slap in my face.  
'Call me later?' she threw over her shoulder as she beat a hasty retreat out the side door.  
I watched her rush across the east lawn to the parking lot. I could see that she had her cell phone smashed to her ear and was talking in animated little bursts to Jared. I'm sure she was already telling him I was turning into a monster.  
The problem, of course, was that turning into a monster was the bright of my two choices. Choice Number 1: I turn into a vampyre, which equals a monster in just about any human's mind. Choice Number 2: My body rejects the Change and I die. Forever.  
So the good news is that I wouldn't have to take the geometry test tomorrow.  
The bad news was that I'd have to move into the House of Night, a private boarding school in Tulsa's Midtown, known by all my friends as the Vampyre Finishing School, where I would spend the next four years going bizarre and unnameable physical changes, as well as a total and permanent life shake-up. And that's only if the whole process didn't kill me.  
Great. I didn't want to do either. I just wanted to attempt to be normal, despite the burden of my mega-conservative parents, my troll-like younger brother, and my oh-so-perfect older sister. I wanted to pass geometry. I wanted to keep my grades up so that I could accepted into the veterinary college at OSU and get out of Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. But most of all, I wanted to fit in - at least at school. Home had become hopeless, so all I was left with were my friends and my life away from my family.  
Now that was being taken away from me, too.  
I rubbed my forehead and then messed with my hair until it semi-covered my eyes, and, with any luck, the mark that had appeared above them. Keeping my head ducked down like I was fascinated with the goo that had somehow formed in my purse, I hurried toward the door and that led to the studentparking lot.  
But I stopped short of going outside, Through the side-by-side windows in the institutional-looking doors I could see Neji. Girls flocked around him, posing and flipping their hair, while guys revved ridiculously big pickup trucks and tried (but mostly failed) to look cool. Doesn't it figure that I would choose that to be attracted to? No, to be fair to myself I should remember that Neji used to be incredibly sweet, and even now he had his moments. Mostly when he bothered to be sober.  
High-pitched girl giggles flitted to me from the parking lot. Great. Kathy Jerkins, the biggest ho in school, was pretending to smack Heath. Even from where I was standing it was obvious she thought hitting him was some kind of mating ritual. As usual, clueless Heath was just standing there grinning. Well, hell, my day just wasn't going to get any better. And there sat my robin's egg-blue 1966 VW Bug right in the middle of them. No. I couldn't go out there. I couldn't walk into the middle of all of them with this thing on my forehead. I'd never to be able to be a part of them again. I already knew too well what they'd do. I remembered the last kid a Tracker had Chosen at SHS.  
It happened at the beginning of the school year last year. The Tracker had come before school started and had targeted the kid as he was walking to first hour. I didn't see the Tracker, but I did see the kid afterward, for just a second, after he dropped his books and ran out of the building, his new Mark glowing on his pale forehead and tears washing down his too white cheeks. I never forgot how crowded the halls had been that morning, and how everyone backed away from him like he had the plague as he rushed to escape out the front doors of the school. I had been one of those kids who had backed out of his way and stared, even though I'd felt really sorry for him. I just hadn't wanted to be labelled that-one-girl-who's-friends-with-those-freaks. Sort of ironic now, isn't it?

Instead of going to my car I headed for the nearest restroom, which was thankfully, empty. There were three stalls - yes, I double-checked each for feet. On one wall were two sinks, over which hung two medium-sized mirrors. Across from the sinks the opposite wall was covered with a huge mirror that had a ledge below it for holding brushes and makeup and whatnot. I put my purse and my geometry book on the ledge, took a deep breath, and in one motion lifted my head and brushed back my hair.  
It was like staring into the face of a familiar stranger. You know, that person you see in a crowd and swear you know, but you really don't? Now she was me - the familiar stranger.  
She had my eyes. They were the same hazel colour that could never decide whether it wanted to be green or brown, but my had never been that big and round. Or had they? She had my hair - long and straight and almost as pink as my grandma's had been before hers had begun to turn silver. The stranger had my high cheekbones, long, strong nose, and wide mouth - more features from my grandma and her Cherokee ancestors. But my face had never been that pale. I'd always been tan-ish, much darker skinned than anyone else in my family. But maybe it wasn't that my skin was suddenly do white ... maybe it just looked pale in comparison to the dark blue outline of the crescent moon that was now perfectly positioned in the middle of my forehead. Or maybe it was horrid fluorescent lighting. I hoped it was the lighting.  
I stared at the exotic-looking tattoo. Mixed with my strong Cherokee features it seemed to brand me with a mark of wildness ... as if I belonged to ancient times when the world was bigger ... more barbaric.  
From this day on my life would never be the same. And for a moment - just an instant - I forgot about the horror of not belonging and felt a shocking burst of pleasures, while deep inside of me the blood of my grandmother's people rejoiced.


	2. The Problem

WHEN I FIGURED THAT ENOUGH TIME HAD PASSED FOR  
Everyone to have left school, I flopped my hair back over my forehead and left the bathroom, hurrying to the doors that led to the student parking lot. Everything seemed all clear - there was just some random kid wearing those seriously unattractive gang wanna-be baggy pants cutting across the far end of the lot. Keeping his pants from falling down as he walked was taking all his concentration; he wouldn't even notice me. I gritted my teeth against the throbbing pain in my head and bolted out the door, heading straight for my little Bug.  
The moment I stepped outside the sun began to batter me. I mean, it wasn't a particularly sunny day; there was plenty of those big, puffy clouds that looked so pretty in pictures floating around the sky, semi-blockingthe sun . But that didn't matter. I had to squint my eyes painfully and hold my hands up as a make-believe sun block against even the intermittent light. I guess it was because I was focusing so hard on the pain the ordinary sunlight was causing me that I didn't notice the truck until it squealed to a stop in front of me.  
'Hey Kura! Didn't you get my message?'  
Oh crap crap crap! It was Naruto. I glanced up, looking at him from between my fingers like I was watching one of those stupid slasher movies. He was sitting on the open tailgate of his friend Keichii's pickup truck. Over his shoulder I could see into the cab ofthe truck where Keichii and his brother, Satoshi were doing what they were usually doing - wrestling around and arguing over God only knows what stupid boy thing. Thankfully, they were ignoring me. I glanced back at Naruto and sighed. He had a beer in his hand and a goofy grin on his face. Momentarily forgetting that I'd just been Marked and was destined to become an outcast bloodsucking monster, I scowled at Naruto.  
'You're drinking at school! Are you crazy?'  
His little boy grin got bigger. 'Yes I am crazy, 'bout you, baby!'  
I shook my head while I turned my back to him, opening the creaky door to my Bug and shoving my books and backpack into the passenger's seat.  
'Why aren't you guys at football practice?' I said, still keeping my face angled away from him.  
Didn't you hear ? We got the day off 'cause of the ass-kicking we gave Suna on Friday!'  
Keichii and Satoshi, who must have been kinda paying attention to Narutoand me after all, did a couple of very Okie 'Whoo-hoo!' and 'Yeah!' yells from insidethe truck.  
'Oh. Uh. No. I musta missed the announcement. I've been busy today. You know, big geometry test tomorrow.' I tried to sound normal and nonchalant. Then I coughed and added, 'Plus, I'm getting a crappy cold.'  
'Kura really. Are you pissed or somethin'? Like, did Ten Ten say some shit about the party? You know I didn't really cheat on you.'  
Huh? Ten Ten had not said one solitary word about Narutocheating on me. Like a moron, I forgot (okay, temporarily) about my new Mark. My head snapped around so I could glare at him.  
'What did you do, Naruto?'  
'Kura, me? you know I wouldn't ...' but his innocent act and his excuses faded into an unattractive open-mouthed look of shock when he caught the sight of my Mark. 'What the---' he started to say, but I cut him off.  
'Shh!' I jerked my head in the direction of the still clueless Keichii and Satoshi, who were now singing at the top of their totally tone-deaf lungs to the latest Toby Keith CD.  
Naruto's eyes were still wide and shocked, but he lowered his voice. 'Is that some kinda makeup thing you're doing for drama class?'  
'No,' I whispered. 'It's not'.  
'But you can't be Marked. We're going out.'  
'We are not going out!' And just like that my semi-reprieve from coughing ended. I practically doubled over, hacking a seriously nasty, phlegmy cough.  
'Hey, Kura!' Keichii called from the cab. 'You gotta lay off those cigarettes.'  
'Yeah, you sound like you're gunna cough up a lung or somethin',' Satoshi said.  
'Dude! Leave her alone. You know she don't smoke. She's a vampyre.'  
Great. Wonderful. Naruto, with his usual total and complete lack of anything resembling good sense, thought he was actually standing up for me as he yelled at his friends, who instantly stick their heads out of the open windows and gawked at me like I was a science experiment.  
'Well, shit. Sakura's a fucking freak!' Satoshi said.  
Satoshi's insensitive words made the anger that had been simmering somewhere in my chest ever since Ten Ten had cringed from me bubble up and boil over. Ignoring the painthe sun caused me, I stared straight at Satoshi, meeting his eyes.

'Shut the hell up! I've had a really bad day and I do not need this crap from you.' I paused to look from the now wide-eyed and silent Satoshi to Keichii and added, 'Or you.' And as I kept eye contact with Keichii I realized something - something that shocked and weirdly excited me: Keichii looked scared, really shocked. I glared back at Satoshi. He looked scared, too. Then I felt it. A tingling sensation that crawled over my skin and made my new Mark burn.  
Power. I felt power.  
'Kura? What the fuck?' Naruto's voice broke my attention and pulled my gaze from the brothers.  
'We're outta here!' Keichii said, throwing the truck into gear and stepping on the gas. The pickup lurched forward, causing Narutoto lose his balance and slide, with a windmill of arms and flying beers, onto the blacktop of the parking lot.  
Automatically, I rushed forward. 'Are you okay?' Naruto was on his hands and knees, and I bent down to help pull him to his feet.  
Then I smelled it. Something smelled amazing - hot and sweet and delicious.  
Was Narutowearing new cologne? One of those weird pheromone things that are supposed to attract women like a big genetically engineered bug zapper? I didn't realize how close I was to him until he stood up straight and our bodies were almost pressed together. He looked down at me, a question in his eyes.  
I didn't back away from him. I should have. I would have before ... but not now. Not today.  
'Kura?' He said softly, his voice deep and husky.  
'You smell really good,' I couldn't stop myself from saying. My heart was pounding so loud that I could hear its echo in my throbbing temples.  
'Sakura, I've really missed you. We need to get back together. You know I really love you.' He reached up to touch my face and both of us noticed the blood that smeared the palm of his hand. 'Ah shit. I guess I---' his voice closed off when he glanced at my face. I could only imagine what I must look like, with my face all white, my new Mark blazingly outlined in sapphire blue, and my eyes staring at the blood on his hand. I couldn't move; I couldn't look away.  
'I want ...' I whispered. 'I want ...' What did I want? I couldn't put it into words. No, that wasn't it. I wouldn't put it into words. Wouldn't say aloud the overwhelming surge of white-hot desire that was trying to drown me. And it wasn't because Naruto was standing so near. He'd been close to me before. Hell, we'd been making out for a year, but he'd never made me feel like this - nothing ever like this. I bit my lip and moaned.  
The pickup truck squealed to a halt, fishtailing beside us. Satoshi jumped out and grabbed Naruto around the waist, and jerked him backward into the cab of the truck.  
'Knock it off! I'm talking to Sakura!'  
Health tried to struggle against Satoshi, but the kid was Konoha's senior linebacker, and truly ginormous. Keichii reached around them and slammed the door to thetruck.  
'Leave him alone, you freak!' Satoshi yelled at me as Keichii floored the truck and this time they really did speed off.  
I got into my Bug. My hands were shaking so hard I had to try three times before I got the engine started.  
'Just get home. Just get home.' I said the words over and over between wrenching coughs as I drove. I wouldn't think about what had just happened.

The drive home took fifteen minutes, but it seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Too soon I was sitting in the driveway, trying to get ready for the scene I knew, sure as lightening follows thunder, was waiting inside for me.  
Why had I been so eager to get here? I suppose I hadn't technically been all that eager. I suppose I'd just been escaping from what had happened in the parking lot with Naruto.  
No! I wasn't going to think about that now. And, anyway, there was probably some kind of rational explanation for everything, a rational and simple explanation. Keichii and Satoshi were retards - totally immature beer-brains. I hadn't used a creepy new power to intimidate them. They'd just been freaked that I'd been Marked. That was it. I mean, people were scared of vampyres.  
'But I'm not a vampyre!' I said. Then I coughed while I remember how hypnotically beautiful Naruto's blood had been, and the rush of desire I'd felt for it. Not Naruto, Naruto's blood.  
No! No! No! Blood was not beautiful or desirable. I must be in shock. That's it. That had to be it. I was in shock and not thinking clearly. Okay ...okay...absently, I touched my forehead. It had stopped burning, but it still felt different. I coughed for the zillionth time. Fine. I wouldn't think about Naruto, but I couldn't deny it any more. I felt different. My skin was ultra-sensitive. My chest hurt, and even though I had my cool Maui Jim sunglasses on, my eyes kept tearing up painfully.

'I'm dying ...' I moaned, and then promptly clamped my lips shut. I might actually be dying. I glanced up at the big brick house that, after three years, still didn't seem like home.  
'Get it over with. Just get it over with.' At least my sister wouldn't be home yet - cheerleading practice. Hopefully, the troll would be totally hypnotised by his new Delta Force: Black Hawk Down video game (um ... ew). I might have Mom to myself. Maybe she would understand ...maybe she would know what to do ...  
Ah, hell! I was sixteen years old, but I suddenly realized that I wanted nothing as much as I wanted my mom.  
'Please let her understand,' I whispered a simple prayer to whatever god or goddess might be listening to me.  
As usual, I went in through the garage. I walked down the hall to my room and dumped my geometry book, purse, and backpack on my bed. Then I took a deep breath and headed, a little shakily, to find my mom.  
She was sitting in the family room, curled up on the edge of the couch, sipping a cup of coffee and reading Chicken Soup for a Woman's Soul. She looked so normal, so much like she used to look. Except that she used to read exotic romances and actually wear makeup. Both were things her new husband didn't allow (what a turd).  
'Mom?'  
'Hum?' She didn't look up at me.  
I swallowed hard. 'Mama.' I used the name I used to call her, back in the days before she married John. 'I need your help.'  
I don't know whether it was the unexpected use of 'Mama' or if something in my voice touched an old piece of mom-intuition she still had somewhere inside her, but the eyes she lifted immediately from the book were soft and filled with concern.  
'What is it, baby-' she began, and then her words seemed to freeze on her lips as her eyes found the Mark on m y forehead.  
'Oh, God! What have you done now?'  
My heart started to hurt again. 'Mom, I didn't do anything. This is something that happened to me, not because of me. It's not my fault.'  
'Oh, please, no!' she wailed as if I hadn't said a word. 'What's your father going to say?'  
I wanted to scream how the hell would any of us know what my father was going to say, we haven't seen or heard from him for fourteen years! But I knew it wouldn't do any good, and it always just made her mad when I reminded her that John was not my 'real' father. So I tried a different tactic - one I'd given up on three years ago.  
'Mama, please. Can't you just not tell him? At least for a day or two? Just keep it between the two of us until we... I don't know... get used to it or something.' I held my breath.  
'But what would I say? You can't even cover that thing up with makeup.' Her lips curled weirdly as she gave the crescent moon a nervous glance.  
'Mom, I didn't mean I'd stay here while we got used to it. I have to go, you know that.' I had to pause while a huge cough made my shoulders shake. 'The Tracker Marked me. I have to move to the House of Night or I'm just going to get sicker and sicker.' And then die, I tried to tell her with my eyes. . I couldn't actually say the words. 'I just want a couple of days before I have to deal with...' I broke off so I didn't have to say his name, this time purposefully making myself cough, which wasn't hard.  
'What would I tell your father?'  
I felt a rush of fear at the panic in her voice. Wasn't she the mom? Wasn't she supposed to have the answers instead of the questions?  
'Just... just tell him that I'm spending the next couple days at Ten Ten's house because we have a big biology project due.'  
I watched my mom's eyes change. The concern faded from them and was replaced by a hardness that I recognized all too well.  
'So what you're saying is that you want me to lie to him.'  
'No, Mom. What I'm saying is that I want you, for once, to put what I need before what he wants. I want you to be my mama. To help me pack and to drive with me to this new school because I'm scared and sick and I don't know if I can do it all by myself!' I finished in a rush, breathing hard and coughing in my hand.  
'I wasn't aware that I had stopped being you mom,' she said coldly.

She made me feel even more tired than Ten Ten had. I sighed.  
'I think that's the problem, Mom. You don't care enough to be aware of it. You haven't cared about anything but John since you married him.'  
Her eyes narrowed at me. 'I don't know how you can be so selfish. Don't you realize all that he's done for us? Because of him I quit that awful job at Dillards. Because of him we don't have to worry about money and we have this big, beautiful house. Because of him we have security and a bright future.'  
I'd heard these words so often I could have recited them with her. It was at this point in our non-conversations that I usually apologized and went back to my room. But today I couldn't apologize. Today I was different. Everything was different.  
'No, Mother. The truth is that because of him you haven't paid any attention to your kids for three years. Did you know that your oldest daughter has turned into a sneaky, spoiled slut who's screwed half of the football team? Do you know what nasty, bloody video games Kevin keeps hidden from you? No, of course you don't! The two of them act happy and pretend to like John and whole drama make-believe family thing, so you smile at them and pray for them and let them do whatever. And me? You think I'm the bad one because I don't pretend - because I'm honest. You know what? I'm so sick of my life that I'm glad the Tracker Marked me! They call that vampyre school the House of Night, but it can't be any darker than this perfect home!' Before I could cry or scream I whirled around and stalked back to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.  
I hope they all drown.  
Through the too thin walls I could hear her making a hysterical call to John. There was no doubt that he'd rush home to deal with me. The Problem. Instead of sitting on the bad and crying like I was tempted to, I emptied the school crap out of my backpack. Like I'd need it where I'm going?  
They probably don't even have normal classes. They probably have classes like Ripping Peoples' Throats Out 101 and... and... Intro to How to See in the Dark. Whatever.  
No matter what my mom did or didn't do, I couldn't stay here. I had to leave.  
So what did I need to take with me?  
My two favorite pairs of jeans, besides what I had on. A couple of black T-shirts. I mean, what else do vampyres wear? Plus, they are slimming. I almost passed on my cute aqua-colored sparkly cami, but all that black was bound to make me more depressed... so I included it. Then I stuffed tons of bras and thongs and hair and makeup things into the side pouch. I almost left my stuffed animal, Otis the Shish (couldn't say fish when I was two), on my pillow, but... well...vampyre or not I didn't think I could sleep very well without him. So I tucked him gently into the damn backpack.  
Then I heard the knock on my door, and its voice called me out of my room.  
'What?' I yelled, and then I convulsed in a bout of nasty coughing.  
'Sakura. Your mother and I need to speak with you.'  
Great. Clearly they didn't drown.  
I patted Otis the Shish. 'Otis, this sucks.' I squared my shoulders, coughed again, and went out to face the enemy.


	3. Enter StepLoser

AT FIRST GLANCE MY STEP-LOSER, JOHN HEFFER, APPEARS TO  
Be an okay guy, even normal. (Yes, that's really his last name - and, sadly, it is also now my mom's last name. She's Mrs Heffer. Can you believe it?) When he and mom started dating I actually overheard some of my mom's friends calling him 'handsome' and 'charming.' At first. Of course now Mom has a whole new group of friends, ones Mr Handsome and Charming thinks are more appropriate than the group of fun single women she used to hang with.  
I never liked him. Really. I'm not just saying that because I can't stand him now. From the first day I met him I saw only one thing - a fake. He fakes being a nice guy. He fakes being a good husband. He even fakes being a good father. He looks like every other dad-age guy. He has dark hair, skinny chicken legs, and is getting a gut. His eyes are like his soul, a washed-out, cold, brownish colour.  
I walked into the family room to find him standing by the couch. My mother was crumpled near the end of it, clutching his hand. Her eyes were already red and watery. Great. She was going to play Hurt Hysterical Mother. It's an act she does well.  
John had begun to attempt to skewer me with his eyes, but my Mark distracted him. His face twisted in disgust.  
'Get thee behind me. Satan!' he quoted in what I like to think of as his sermon voice.  
I sighed. 'It's not Satan. It's just me.'  
'Now is not the time for sarcasm, Sakura,' Mom said.  
'I'll handle this, hon,' the step-loser said, patting her shoulder absently before he turned his attention back to me. 'I told you that your bad behaviour and your attitude problem would catch up with you. I'm not even surprised it happened this soon.'  
I shook my head. I expected this. I really expected this, and still it was a shock. The entire would knew that there was nothing anyone could do to bring on the Change. The whole 'if you get bit by a vampire you'll die and become one' thing is strictly fiction. Scientists have been trying to figure out what causes the sequence of physical events that lead to vampirism for years, hoping that if they figure it out they could cure it, or at the very least invent a vaccine to fight against it. So far, no such luck. But now John Heffer, my step-loser, had suddenly discovered that bad teenage behaviour, which mostly consisted of an occasional lie, some pissed off thoughts and smartass comments directed primarily against my parents, and maybe some semi-harmless lust for Ashton Kutcher (sad to say he likes older women) - actually brought about this physical reaction in my body. Well, hell! Who knew?  
'This wasn't something I caused,' I finally managed to say. 'This wasn't done because of me. It was done to me. Every scientist on the planet agrees with that.'  
'Scientists are not all-knowing. They are not men of God.'  
I just stared at him. He was an Elder of the People of Faith, a position he was oh, so proud of. It was one of the reasons Mom had been attracted to him, and in a strictly logical level I could understand why. Being an Elder meant that a man was successful. He had the right job. A nice house. The perfect family. He was supposed to do the right things and believe he right way. On paper he should have been a great choice for her new husband and our father. Too bad the paper wouldn't have shown the full story. And now, predictably, he was going to play the Elder card and throw God in my face. I would bet my cool new Steve Madden flats that it irritated God as much as it annoyed me.  
I tried again. 'We studied this in AP biology. It's a physiological reaction that takes place in some teenagers' bodies as their hormone levels rise.' I paused, thinking really hard and totally proud of myself for remembering something I learned last semester. 'In certain people the hormones trigger something-or-other in a... a...' I thought harder and remembered: 'a junk DNA strand, which starts the whole Change.' I smiled, not really at John, but because I was thrilled by my ability to recall stuff from a unit we'd been done with for months. I knew the smile was a mistake when I saw the familiar clenching of his jaw.  
'God's knowledge surpasses science, and it's blasphemous for you to say otherwise, young lady.'  
'I never said scientists are smarter than God!' I threw me hands up and tried to stifle a cough. 'I'm just trying to explain this thing to you.'  
'I don't need anything explained to me by a sixteen-year-old.'  
Well, he was wearing those really bad pants and that awful shirt. Clearly he did need some things explained to him by a teenager, but I didn't think it was the right time to mention his unfortunate and obvious fashion impairment.  
'But John, honey, what are we going to do about her? What will the neighbours say?' Her face paled even more and she stifled a little sob. 'What will people say at Meeting on Sunday?'  
He narrowed his eyes when I opened my mouth to answer, and interrupted before I could speak.  
'We are going to do what any good family should do. We are going to give this to God.'  
They were sending me to a convent? Unfortunately, I had to deal with another round of coughing, so he kept right on talking.  
'We are also going to call Dr Asher. He'll know what to do to calm this situation.'  
Wonderful. Fabulous. He's calling in our family shrink, the Incredibly Expressionless Man. Perfect.  
'Linda, call Dr Asher's emergency number, and then I think it would be wise to activate the prayer phone tree. Make sure the other Elders know that they are to gather here.'  
My mom nodded and started to get up, but the words that burst from my mouth made her flop back down on the couch.  
'What! Your answer is to call a shrink who is totally clueless about teenagers and get all those stupid uptight Elders over here? Like they would even begin to try and understand? No! Don't you get it? I have to leave. Tonight.' I coughed, a really gut-wrenching sound that hurt my chest. 'See! This will just get worse if I don't get around the...' I hesitated. Why was it so hard to say 'vampyres'? Because it sounded so foreign - so final - and, part of me admitted, so fantastic. 'I have to get to the House of Night.'  
Mom jumped up, and for a second I thought she was actually going to save me. Then John put his arm around her shoulder possessively. She looked up at him and when she looked back at me her eyes only seemed almost sorry, but her words, typically, reflected only what John would want her to say.  
'Sakura, surely it wouldn't hurt anything if you spent just tonight at home?'  
'Of course it wouldn't,' John said to her. 'I'm sure Dr Asher will see the need for a house visit. With him here she'll be perfectly fine.' He patted her shoulder, pretending to be caring, but instead of sweet he sounded slimy.  
I looked from him to my mom. They weren't going to let me leave. Not tonight, and maybe not ever, or at least not until I had to be hauled out by the paramedics. I suddenly understood that it wasn't just about this Mark and the fact that my life had been totally changed. It was about control. If they let me go, somehow they lose. I knew what John didn't want to lose. He didn't want to lose his precious authority and the illusion that we were the perfect little family. As Mom had already said, What would the neighbours think - what will people think at Meeting on Sunday?  
John had to preserve the illusion, and if that meant allowing me to get really, really sick, well then, that was a price he was willing to pay.  
I wasn't willing to pay it, though.  
I guess it was time I took things into my own hands (after all, they are well manicured).  
'Fine,' I said. 'Call Dr Asher. Start the prayer phone tree. But do you mind if I go lay down until everyone gets here?' I coughed again for good measure.  
'Of course not, honey,' Mom said, obviously relieved. 'A little rest will probably make you feel better.' Then she moved away from John's possessive arm. She smiled and then hugged me. 'Would you like me to get you some NyQuil?'  
'No, I'll be fine,' I said, clinging to her for just a second wishing so damn hard that it was three years ago and she was still mine - still on my side. Then I took a deep breath and stepped back. 'I'll be fine,' I repeated.  
She looked at me and nodded, telling me she was sorry the only way she could, with her eyes.  
I turned away from her and started to retreat to my bedroom. To my back the step-loser said, 'And why don't you do us all a favour and see if you can find some powder or something to cover up that thing on your forehead?'  
I didn't even pause. I just kept walking. And I wouldn't cry.  
I'm going to remember this, I told myself sternly. I'm going to remember how awful they made me feel today. So when I'm scared and alone and whatever else is going to happen to me starts to happen, I'm going to remember that nothing could be as bad as being stuck here. Nothing.


	4. To Grandma Haruno's

SO I SAT ON MY BED AND COUGHED WHILE I LISTENED TO MY  
Mom making a frantic call to our shrink's emergency line, followed quickly by another equally hysterical call that would activate the dreaded People of Faith prayer tree. Within thirty minutes our house would begin to fill up with fat women and their beady-eyed pedophile husbands. They'd call me out to the family room. My Mark would be considered a Really Big and Embarrassing Problem, so they'd probably anoint me with some crap-sized zit before laying their hands on me and praying. They'd ask God to help me stop being such an awful teenager and a problem to my parents. Oh, and the little matter of my Mark needed to be cleared up, too.  
If only it were that simple. I'd gladly make a deal with God to be a good kid versus changing school and species. I'd even take the geometry test. Well, okay. Maybe not the geometry test - but, still, it's not like I'd asked to become a freak. This whole thing meant that I was going to have to leave. To start my life over somewhere I'd be the new kid. Somewhere I didn't have any friends. I blinked hard, forcing myself not to cry. School was the only place I really felt at home anymore, my friends were my only family. I balled up my fists and squidged my face up to keep from crying. One step at a time - I'd just take this one step at a time.  
No way was I going to deal with clones of the step-loser on top of everything else. And, as if the People of Faith weren't bad enough, the horrid prayer session would be followed by an equally annoying session with Dr Asher. He'd ask me a lot of questions about how this and that made me feel. Then he'd babble on and on about teenage anger and angst being normal but that only I could choose how it would have an impact on my life... blah... blah... and since this was an 'emergency' he'd probably want me to draw something that represented my inner child or whatever.  
I definitely had to get out of there.  
Good thing I've always been 'the bad kid' and was well prepared for a situation like this. Okay, I wasn't exactly thinking about escaping from my house so I could run off and join the vampyres when I put a spare key to my car under the flowerpot outside my window. I was just considering that I might want to sneak out and go to Kayla's house. Or, if I really wanted to be bad and meet Naruto at the park and make out. But then Naruto started drinking and I started to change into a vampyre. Sometimes like doesn't make any sense.  
I grabbed my backpack, opened up my window, and with an ease that said more about my sinful nature than the step-loser's boring lectures, I popped out my window screen. I put on my sunglasses and peeked out. It was only four thirty or so, and not dark yet, so I was really glad that out privacy fence hid me from our totally nosey neighbours. On this side of the house the only other windows were to my sister's room, and she should still be at cheerleading practice. (Hell must truly be freezing over because for once I was sincerely glad my sister's world revolved around what she called 'the sport of cheer.') I dropped my backpack out first and then slowly followed it out the window, being careful not to make even a small oof noise when I landed on the grass. I paused there far way too many minutes, burying my face in my arms to muffle my horrible cough. Then I bent over and lifted up the edge of the pot that held the lavender plant Grandma Haruno had given me, and let my fingers find the hard metal of the key where it nestled against the smushed grass.  
The gate didn't even squeak when I cracked it open and inched out like one of Charlie's Angels. My cute Bug was sitting there where she always sat - right in front of the third door to our three car garage. The step-loser wouldn't let me park her inside because he said the lawnmower was more important. (More important than a vintage VW? How? That didn't even make sense. Jeesh, I just sounded like a guy. Since when did I care about the vintageness of my Bug? I must really be Changing.) I looked both ways. Nothing i sprinted for my Bug, jumped in, put it in neutral, and was truly thankful that our driveway was ridiculously steep when my wonderful car rolled smoothly and silently into the street. From there it was east to start it and zip out of the neighbourhood of Big Expensive Houses.  
I didn't even glance in the rear view mirror.  
I did reach over and turn off my cell phone. I didn't want to talk to anyone.  
No, that wasn't exactly true. There was one person I really wanted to talk to. She was the one person in the world who I was positive wouldn't look at my Mark and think I was a monster or a freak or a really awful person.  
Like my Bug could read my mind it seemed to turn all be itself onto the highway that led to the Muskogee Turnpike and, eventually, to the most wonderful place in this world - my Grandma Haruno's lavender farm.

Unlike the drive from school to home, the hour-and-a-half trip to Grandma Haruno's farm seemed to take forever. By the time I pulled off the two-lane highway onto the hard-packed dirt track that led to Grandma's place, my body ached even worse than it did that time they hired that crazy new gym teacher who thought we should do insane weight circuits while she cracked her whip at us and cackled. Okay, so maybe she didn't have a whip, but still. My muscles hurt like hell. It was almost six o'clock and the sun was finally starting to set, but my eyes still stung. Actually, even the fading sunlight made my skin feel tingly and weird. It made me glad that it was the end of October and it had finally turned cool enough for me to wear my Borg Invasion 4D hoodie (sure, it is Star Trek: The Next Generation ride in Vegas and, sadly, I am on occasion a total Star Trek nerd) which, thankfully, covered most of my skin. Before I got out of my Bug I dug around in the backseat until I found my old KSU trucker's hat and pulled it down on my head so that my face was out of the sun.  
My Grandma's house sat between two lavender fields and was shaded by huge old oaks. It was built in 1942 of raw Oklahoma stone, with a comfortable porch and unusually big windows. I loved this house. Just climbing the little wooden stairs that led to the porch made me feel better... safe. Then I saw the not taped on the outside of the door. It was easy to recognize Grandma Haruno's pretty handwriting: I'm on the bluffs collecting wildflowers.  
I touched the soft lavender-scented paper. She always knew when I was coming for a visit. When I was kid I used to think it was weird, but as I got older I appreciated the extra sense she had. All my life I've known that, no matter what, I could count on Grandma Haruno. During those awful first months after Mom married John I think I would have shriveled up and died if I hadn't been able to escape every weekend to Grandma's house.  
For a second I considered going inside (Grandma never locked her doors) and waiting for her, but I needed to see her, to have her hug me and tell me what I had wanted Mom to say. Don't be scared... it'll be okay... we'll make it be okay. So instead of going inside I found the little deer path at the edge of the northern-most lavender field that would lead to the bluffs and I followed it, letting my fingertips trail over the top of the closest pants so that as I walked they released their sweet, silvery scent into the air around me like they was welcoming me home.  
It felt like years since I'd been here, even though I knew it had been only four weeks. John didn't like Grandma. He thought she was weird. I'd even overheard him tell Mom that Grandma was 'a witch going to hell.' He's such an ass.  
Then an amazing thought hit me and I came to a complete stop. My parents no longer controlled what I did. I wasn't going to live with them ever again. John couldn't tell me what to do anymore.  
Whoa! How Awesome!  
So awesome that it sent me into a spasm of coughing that made me wrap my arms around myself, like I was trying to hold my chest together. I needed to find Grandma Haruno, and I needed to find her now.


	5. Nyx and Passing Out

Chapter 5:

THE PATH UP THE SIDE OF THE BLUFFS HAD ALWAYS BEEN  
Steep, I'd climbed it about a gazillion times, with and without my grandma, and I'd never felt like this. And it wasn't just the sore muscles. I was dizzy and my stomach had started to gurgle so badly that I was reminding myself of Meg Ryan in the movie French Kiss after she ate all that cheese and had a lactose-intolerance fit. (Kevin Kline is really cute in that movie - well, for an old guy.)  
And I was snotting. I don't mean just sniffling a little. I mean I was wiping my nose on the sleeve of my hoodie (gross.) I couldn't breathe without opening my mouth, which made me cough more, and I couldn't believe how badly my chest hurt! I tried to remember what it was that officially killed the kids who didn't complete the Change into vampyres. Did they have heart attacks? Or was it possible that they coughed and snotted themselves to death?  
Stop thinking about it!  
I needed to find Grandma Haruno. If Grandma didn't have the answers, she'd figure them out. Grandma Haruno understood people. She said it was because she hadn't lost touch with her Cherokee heritage and the tribal knowledge of the ancestral Wise Women she carried in her blood. Even now it made me smile to think about the frown that came over Grandma's face whenever the subject of the step-loser came up (she's the only adult who knows I call him that). Grandma Haruno said that it was obvious that the Haruno Wise Women blood had skipped over her daughter, but that was only because it had been saving up to give an extra dose of ancient Cherokee magic to me.  
As a little girl I'd climb this path holding Grandma's hand more times than I could count. In the meadow of tall grasses and wildflowers we'd lay out a brightly coloured blanket and eat a picnic lunch while Grandma told me stories of the Cherokee people and taught me the mysterious-sounding words of their language. As I struggled up the winding path those ancient stories seemed to swirl around and around inside my head, like smoke from a ceremonial fire... including the sad story of how the stars were formed when a dog was discovered stealing cornmeal and the tribe whipped him. As the dog ran howling to his home in the north, the meal scattered across the sky and the magic in it made the Milky Way. Or how the Great Buzzard made the mountains and valleys with his wings. And my favourite, the story about young woman sun who lived in the west, and the Haruno who was the daughter of the sun.  
'Isn't that weird? I'm a Haruno and the daughter of the sun, but I'm turning into a monster of the night.' I heard myself talking out loud and was surprised that my voice sounded so weak, especially when my words seemed to echo around me, as if I were talking into vibrating drum.  
Drum ...  
Thinking the word reminded me of powwows Grandma had taken me to when I was a little girl, and then, I actually heard the rhythmic beating of ceremonial drums. I looked around, squinting against even the weak light of the dying day. My eyes stung and my vision was all screwed up. There was no wind, but the shadows of the rocks and trees seemed to be moving ... stretching ... reaching out towards me.  
'Grandma I'm scared ...' I cried between wracking coughs.  
The spirits of the land are nothing to be frightened of, Cherry Blossom.  
'Grandma?' Did I hear her voice calling me by my nickname, or was it only more weirdness and echoes, this time coming from my memory? 'Grandma!' I called again, and then stood still listening for an answer.  
Nothing. Nothing except wind.  
U-no-le . . . the Cherokee word for wind drifted through my mind like a half-forgotten dream.  
Wind? No, wait! There hadn't been any wind just a second ago, but now I had to hold my hat down with one hand and brush way the hair that was whipping wildly across my face with the other. Then in the wind I heard them - the sounds of many Cherokee voices chanting in time with the beating drums of the ceremonial drums. Through a veil of hair and tears I saw smoke. The nutty sweet scent of piñon wood filed my open mouth and I tasted campfires of my ancestors. I gasped, fighting to catch my breath.  
That's when I felt them. They were all around me, almost-visible shapes simmering like heat waves lifting from a blacktop road in summer. I could feel them press against me as they twirled and moved with graceful, intricate steps around and around the shadowy image of a Cherokee campfire.  
Join us, U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya . . . Join us, daughter . . .  
Cherokee ghosts... drowning in my own lungs... the fight with my parents... my old life gone...  
It was all just too much. I ran.  
I guess what they teach us in biology about adrenaline taking over during the whole fight-or-flight thing is true because even though my chest felt like it was going to explode and it seemed as if I was trying to breathe underwater, I ran up the last and steepest part of the trail like they'd opened up all the stores at the mall and they were giving away free shoes.  
Gasping for breath I stumbled up the path - higher and higher - fighting to get away from the frightening spirits that hovered around me like fog, but instead of leaving them behind it seemed I was running farther into their world of smoke and shadows. Was I dying? Was this what happens? Was that why I could see ghosts? Where's the white light? Completely panicked, I rushed forward, throwing an arm out wildly as I could hold off the terror that was chasing me.  
I didn't see the root that broke through the hard ground of the path. Completely disorientated I tried to catch myself, but all of my reflexes were off. I fell hard. The pain in my head was sharp, but it lasted only an instant  
before blackness swallowed me.

Waking up was weird. I expected my body to hurt, especially my head and chest, but instead of pain I felt... well... I felt fine. Actually, I felt better than fine. I wasn't coughing. My arms and legs were amazingly light, tingly, and warm, like I had just slipped into a bubbly hot tub on a cold night.  
Huh?  
Surprise made me open my eyes. I was staring up at a light, which miraculously didn't hurt my eyes. Instead of the glaring light of the sun, this was more like a soft rain of candlelight filtering down from above. I sat up, and realized I was wrong. The light wasn't coming down. I was moving up toward it!  
I'm going to heaven. Well, that'll shock some people.  
I glanced down to see my body! I or it or... or... whatever was lying scarily close to the edge of the bluff. My body was very still. My forehead had been cut and it was bleeding badly. The blood dripped steadily into a gash in the rocky ground, making a trail of red tears that fell into the heart of the bluff.  
It was incredibly weird to look down on myself. I wasn't scared. But I should be, shouldn't I? Didn't this mean I was dead? Maybe I'd be able to see the Cherokee ghosts better now. Even that thought didn't scare me. Actually, instead of being afraid it was more like I was an observer, as if none of this could really touch me. (Kinda like those girls who have sex with everyone and think that they're not going to get pregnant or a real nasty STD that eats your brains and stuff. Well, we'll see in ten years, won't we?)  
I enjoyed the way the world looked, sparkling and new, but it was my body that kept drawing my attention. I floated closer to it. I was breathing in short, shallow pants. Well, my body was breathing like that, not the I, that was me. (Talk about confusing pronoun usage.) And I/she didn't look good I/she was all pale and her lips were blue. Hey! White face, blue lips, and red blood! Am I patriotic or what?  
I laughed, and it was amazing! I swear I could see my laughter floating around me like puffy things you blow off a dandelion, only instead of being white it was birthday-cake-frosting-blue. Wow! Who knew hitting my head and passing out would be so much fun? I wondered if this was what it was like to be high.  
The dandelion icing laughter faded and I could hear the shining crystal sound of running water. I moved closer to my body, able to see that what I had at first thought was a gash in the ground was really a narrow crevasse. The living water sound was coming from deep inside it. Curious, I peered down, and the sparkling silver outline of words drifted up from within the rock. I strained to hear, and was rewarded by a faint, whispering of silver sound.  
Sakura Haruno . . . come to me . . .  
'Grandma!' I yelled into the slash in the rock. My words were bright purple and they filled the air around me. 'Is that you, Grandma?'  
Come to me . . .  
The silver mixed with the purple of my visible voice, turning the words the glistening colour of lavender blossoms. It was an omen! A sign! Somehow, like the spirit guides the Cherokee people have believed in for centuries, Grandma Haruno was telling me I had to go down into the rock.  
Without anymore hesitation, I flung my spirit forward and down into the crevasse, following the trail of my blood and the silver memory of grandma's whisper until I came to the smooth floor of a cave-like room. In the middle of the room a small stream of water bubbled, giving off tinkling shards of visible sound, bright and glass-coloured. Mixed with the scarlet drops of my blood it lit up the cave with a flickering light that was the colour of dried leaves. I wanted to sit next to the bubbling water and let my fingers touch the air around it and play in the texture of its music, but the voice called me again.  
Sakura Haruno . . . follow me to your destiny . . .  
So I followed the stream and the woman's call. The cave narrowed until it was a rounded tunnel. It curved and curled around and around, in a gentle spiral, ending abruptly at a wall that was covered with carved symbols that looked familiar and alien at the same time. Confused, I watched the stream pour down into a crack in the wall and disappear. What now? Was I supposed to follow it?  
I looked back down the tunnel. Nothing there except dancing light. I turned to the wall and felt a jolt of electric shock. Whoa! There was a woman sitting cross-legged in front of the wall! She was wearing a white fringed dress that was beaded with the same symbols that were on the wall behind her. She was fantastically beautiful, with long straight hair so black it looked as if it had blue and purple highlights, like a raven's wing. Her full lips curved up as she spoke, filling the air between us with the silver power of her voice.  
Tsi-lu-gi U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. Welcome, Daughter. You have done well.  
She spoke in Cherokee, but even though I hadn't practiced the language much in the last couple of years I understood the words.  
'You're not my grandma!' I blurted, feeling awkward and out of my place as my purple words joined with hers, making incredible patterns of sparkling lavender in the air around us.  
Her smile was like the rising sun.  
No, Daughter, I am not, but I know Sylvia Haruno very well.  
I took a deep breath. 'Am I dead?'  
I was afraid she would laugh at me, but she didn't. Instead her dark eyes were soft and concerned.  
No, U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. You are far from dead, though your spirit has been temporarily freed to wander the realm of the Nunne 'hi.'  
'The spirit people!' I glanced around the tunnel, trying to see faces and forms within the shadows.  
Your grandmother has taught you well, u-si-ti Do-tsu-wa . . . little Haruno. You are a unique mixture of the Old Ways and the New World - of ancient tribal blood and the heartbeat of outsiders.  
Her words made me feel hot and cold at the same time. 'Who are you?' I asked.  
I am known by many names... Changing Woman, Gaea, A'akuluujjusi, Kuan Yin, Grandmother Spider, and even Dawn...  
As she spoke each name her face was transformed so that I was dizzied by her power. She must have understood, because she paused and flashed her beautiful smile at me again, and her face settled back into the woman I had first seen.  
But you, Cherry Blossom, my Daughter, may call me by the name by which your world knows me today, Nyx.  
'Nyx,' my voice was barely above a whisper. 'The vampyre Goddess?'  
In truth, it was the ancient Greeks touched by the Change who first worshipped me as the mother they searched for within their endless Night. I have been pleased to call their descendants my children for many ages. Accept the name, U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya; in it you will find your destiny.  
I could feel my mark burning on my forehead, and all of a sudden I wanted to cry. 'I - I don't understand. Find my way destiny? I just want to find a way to deal with my new life - to make this all okay Goddess, I just want to fit in someplace. I don't think I'm up to finding my destiny.'  
The Goddess's face softened again, and when she spoke her voice was like my mothers, only more - as though she had somehow sprinkled the love of every mother in the world into her words.  
Believe in yourself, Sakura Haruno. I have Marked you as my own. You will be first true U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya Sv-no-yi . . . Daughter of Night . . . in this age. You are special. Accept that about yourself, and you will begin to understand there is true power in your uniqueness. Within you is combined the magic blood of ancient Wise Women and Elders, as well as insight into and understanding of the modern world.  
The Goddess stood up and walked gracefully towards me, her voice painting silver symbols of power in the air around us. When she reached me she wiped the tears from my cheeks before taking my face in her hands.  
Sakura Haruno, Daughter of Night, I name you my eyes and ears in the world today, a world where good and evil are struggling to find balance.  
'But I'm sixteen! I can't even parallel-park! How am I supposed to know how to be your eyes and ears?'  
She just smiled serenely. You are old beyond your years, Cherry Blossom. Believe in yourself and you will find a way. But remember, darkness does not always equate evil, just as a light that does not always bring good.  
Then the Goddess Nyx, the ancient personification of Night, leaned forward and kissed me on my forehead. And for the third time that day I passed out.


	6. Neferet

Beautiful, see the cloud, the cloud appear.  
Beautiful, see the rain, the near draw near...

THE WORDS OF THE ANCIENT SONG FLOATED THROUGH MY  
Mind. I must be dreaming about Grandma Haruno again. It made me feel warm and safe and happy, which was especially nice, since I'd felt so crappy lately... except I couldn't remember exactly why. Huh. Odd.

Who spoke?  
The little corn ear,  
High on top of the stalk...

My grandma's song continued and I curled up on my side, sighing, as I rubbed my cheek against the soft pillow. Unfortunately, moving me head caused an ugly pain to shoot through my temples, and like a bullet through a pane of glass, it shattered my happy feeling as the memory of the last day overwhelmed me.  
I was turning into a vampyre.  
I had run away from home.  
I'd had an accident and then some kind of weird near-death experience.  
I was turning into a vampyre. Oh my God  
Man, my head hurt.  
'Cherry Blossom! Are you awake, baby?'  
I blinked my blurry eyes clear to see Grandma Haruno sitting on a little chair close beside my bed.  
'Grandma!' I croaked and reached for her hand. My voice sounded as terrible as my head felt. 'What happened? Where am I?'  
'You're safe, Little Blossom. You're safe.'  
'My head hurts.' I reached up and felt the place on my head that was tight and sore, and my fingers found the prick of the stitches.  
'It should. You scared ten years of life of my life from me.' Grandma rubbed the back of my hand gently. 'All that blood...' She shuddered, and then shook her head and smiled at me. 'How about you promise not to do it again?'  
'Promise,' I said. 'So you found me...'  
'Bloody and unconscious, Little Blossom.' Grandma brushed the hair back from my forehead, her fingers lingering lightly on my Mark. 'And so pale that your dark crescent seemed to glow against your skin. I knew you needed to be taken back to the House of Night, which is exactly what I did.' She chuckled and the mischievous sparkle in her eye made her look like a little girl. 'I called your mother to tell her that I was returning you to the House of Night, and I had to pretend that my cell phone cut out so I could hang up on her. I'm afraid she's not happy with either of us.'  
I grinned back at Grandma Haruno. Hee hee, Mom was mad at her, too.  
'But, Sakura, whatever were you doing out during the daylight? And why didn't you tell me earlier that you had been Marked?'  
I struggled to sit up, grunting at the pain in my head. But, thankfully, it seemed I'd stopped coughing. Must be because I'm really here - at the House of Night... But the thought disappeared as my mind processed all of what Grandma had said.  
'Wait, I couldn't have told you earlier. The Tracker came to school today and Marked me. I went home first. I really hoped Mom would understand and take my side.' I paused, remembering again the awful scene with my parents. In total understanding, Grandma squeezed my hand. 'She and John basically locked me in my own room while they called our shrink and started the prayer tree.'  
Grandma grimaced.  
'So I crawled out my window and came straight to you.' I concluded.  
'I'm glad you did, Cherry Blossom, but it doesn't make any sense.'  
'I know.' I sighed, 'I can't believe I got Marked, either. Why me?'  
'That's not what I mean, baby. I'm not surprised you were Tracked and Marked. The Haruno blood has always held strong magic; it was only a matter of time before one of us was Chosen. What I mean is that it makes no sense that you were just Marked. The crescent isn't an outline. It's completely filled in.'  
'That's impossible!'  
'Look for yourself, u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya.' She used the Cherokee word for daughter, suddenly reminding me very much of a mysterious, ancient goddess.  
Grandma searched through her purse for the antique silver compact she always carried. Without saying anything else, she handed it to me. I pushed the little clasp. It popped open to show me my reflection... the familiar stranger... the me who wasn't quite me. Her eyes were huge and her skin was too white, but I barely noticed that. It was the Mark that I couldn't quit staring at, the Mark that was now a completed crescent moon, filled in perfectly with the distinctive sapphire blue of the vampyre tattoo. Feeling like I was moving through a dream, I reached up and let my fingers trace the exotic-looking Mark and I seemed to feel the Goddess's lips against my skin again.  
'What does it mean?' I said, unable to look away from the Mark.  
'We were hoping you would have an answer to that question, Sakura Haruno.'  
Her voice was amazing. Even before I looked up from my reflection I knew she would be unique and incredible. I was right. She was movie-star beautiful, Barbie beautiful. I'd never seen anyone up close who was so perfect. She had huge, almond-shaped eyes that were a deep, mossy green. Her face was an almost perfect heart and her skin was that kind of flawless creaminess that you see on TV. Her hair was deep red - not that horrid carrot-top orange-red or the washed-out blonde-red, but a dark, glossy auburn that fell in heavy waves well past her shoulders. Her body was, well, perfect. She wasn't thin like the freak girls who puked and starved themselves into what they thought was Paris Hilton chic. ('That's Hott.' Yeah, okay, whatever, Paris.) This woman's body was perfect because she was strong, but curvy. And she had great boobs. (I wish I had great boobs.)  
'Huh?' I said. Speaking of boobs - I was totally sounding like one. (Boob... hee hee).  
The woman smiled at me and showed amazingly straight, white teeth - without fangs. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that in addition to her perfection she had a sapphire crescent moon neatly tattooed in the middle of her forehead, and from it, swirls of lines that reminded me of an ocean waves framed her, extending down around her high cheekbones.  
She was a vampyre.  
'I said, we were hoping you would have some explanation about why a fledgling vampire that hasn't Changed has the Mark of a mature being on her forehead.'  
Without her smile and the gentle concern in her voice her words would have seemed harsh. Instead, what she said came off as worried and a little confused.  
'So I'm not a vampyre?' I blurted.  
Her laughter was like music. 'Not yet, Sakura, but I would say that already having your Mark complete is an excellent omen.'  
'Oh... I... well, good. That's good,' I babbled.  
Thankfully, Grandma saved me from total humiliation.  
'Sakura, this is the High Priestess of the House of Night, Neferet. She's been taking good care of you while you've been' - Grandma paused, obviously not wanting to say the word unconscious - 'while you've been asleep.'  
'Welcome to the House of Night, Sakura Haruno,' Neferetsaid warmly.  
I glanced at Grandma and then back at Neferet. Feeling more than a little lost I stuttered, 'That's - that's not really my name. My last name is Montgomery.'  
'Is it?' Neferet said, raising her amber-tinted brows. 'One benefit of beginning a new life is that you have the opportunity to start over - to make choices you weren't given before. If you could choose, what would your true name be?'  
I didn't hesitate. 'Sakura Haruno.'  
'Then from this moment on, you shall be Sakura Haruno. Welcome to your new life.' She reached out like she wanted to shake my hand, and I automatically offered mine. But instead of taking me hand, she grasped my forearm, which was weird but somehow felt right.  
Her touch was warm and firm. Her smile blazed with welcome. She was amazing and awe-inspiring. Actually, she was what all vampyres are, more than human - stronger, smarter, more talented. She looked like someone had turned on a blazing inner light within her, which I realize is definitely an ironic description considering vampyre stereotypes (some of which I already knew were true): They avoid sunlight, they're most powerful at night, they need to drink blood to survive (eesh!), and they worship a goddess who is known as a Night personified.  
'Th-thank you. It's nice to meet you,' I said, trying really hard to sound at least semi-intelligent and normal.  
'As I was telling your grandmother earlier, we have never had a fledgling come to us in such an unusual manner before - unconscious and with a completed Mark. Can you remember what happened to you, Sakura?'  
I opened my mouth to tell her that I totally remembered it - falling an hitting my head... seeing myself like I was a floating spirit... following the weirdly visible words into the cave... and finally meeting the Goddess Nyx. But right before I said the words I got a weird feeling, like someone had just hit me in the stomach. It was clear and it was specific, and it was telling me to shut up.  
'I - I really don't remember much -.' I broke off and my hand found the sore spot where my stitches poked out. 'At least not after I hit my head. I mean, up until then I remember everything. The Tracker Marked me; I told my parents and got into a ginormic fight with them; I ran away to my grandma's place. I was feeling really sick, so when I climbed the path up the bluffs...' I remembered the rest of it - all of the rest of it - the spirits of the Cherokee people, the dancing and the campfire. Shut up! the feeling screamed at me. 'I - I guess I slipped because I was coughing so much, and hit my head. The next thing I remember is Grandma Haruno singing and the I woke up here.' I finished in a rush. I wanted to look away from the sharpness of her green-eyed gaze, but the same feeling that was ordering me to be quiet was also clearly telling me that I had to keep eye contact with her, that I had to try really hard to look like I wasn't hiding anything, even though I didn't really have a clue why I was hiding anything.  
'It's normal to experience memory loss with a head wound.' Grandma said matter-of-factly, breaking the silence.  
I could have kissed her.  
'Yes, of course it is,' Neferet said quickly, her face losing its sharpness. 'Do not fear for your granddaughter's health, Sylvia Haruno. All will be well with her.'  
She spoke ti Grandma respectfully, and some of the tension that had been building inside of me loosened. If she liked Grandma Haruno, she had to be an okay person, or vampyre or whatever. Right?  
'As I'm sure you already know, vampyres' – Neferet paused and smiled at me - 'even fledgling vampyres, have unusual powers of recovery. Her healing is proceeding so well that it is perfectly safe for her to leave the infirmary.' She looked from Grandma to me. 'Sakura, would you like to meet your new roommate?'  
No. I swallowed hard and nodded. 'Yes.'  
'Excellent!' Neferet said. Thankfully she ignored the fact that I was standing there like a smiling stupid garden gnome.  
'Are you sure you shouldn't keep her here another day for observation?' Grandma asked.  
'I understand your concern, but I assure you Sakura's physical wounds are already healing at a pace you would find extraordinary.'  
She smiled at me again and even thought I was scared and nervous and just plain freaked out I smiled back at her. It seemed like she was genuinely happy that I was there. And, truthfully, she made me think turning into a vampyre might not be such a bad thing.  
'Grandma, I'm fine. Really. My head just hurts a little, and the rest of me feels way better.' I realized as I said it that it was true. I'd completely stopped coughing. My muscles didn't ache anymore. I felt perfectly normal except for a little headache.  
Then Neferet did something that not only surprised me, but made me instantly like her - and begin to trust her. She walked over to Grandma and spoke slowly and carefully.  
'Sylvia Haruno, I give you my solemn oath that your granddaughter is safe here. Each fledgling is paired with an adult mentor. To ensure my oath to you I will be Sakura's mentor. And now you must entrust her to my care.'  
Neferet placed her fist over her heart and bowed formally to Grandma. My grandma hesitated for only a moment before answering her.  
'I will hold you to your oath, Neferet, High Priestess of Nyx.' Then she mimicked Neferet's actions by putting her own fist over her heart and bowing to her before turning to me and hugging me hard. 'Call me if you need me, Cherry Blossom. I love you.'  
'I will, Grandma. I love you, too. And thank you for bringing me here,' I whispered, breathing in her familiar lavender scent and trying not to cry.  
She kissed my cheek and then with her quick, confident steps she walked out of the room, leaving me alone for the first time in my life with a vampyre.  
'Well, Sakura, are you ready to begin your new life?'  
I looked up at her and thought again how amazing she was. If I actually Changed into a vampyre, would I have her confidence and power, or was that something only a High Priestess got? For an instant it flashed through my mind how awesome it would be to be a High Priestess - and then my sanity returned. I was just a kid. A confused kid at that, and definitely not High Priestess material. I just want to figure out how to fit in here, but Neferet had certainly made what was happening to me seem easier to bear.  
'Yes, I am.' I was glad I sounded more confident than I felt.


	7. The BJ and Attractive Vamps

"What time is it?" We were walking down a narrow hall that curved gently. The walls were made of an odd mixture of dark stone and jutting brick. Every so often flickering gaslights that hung from old-fashioned-looking black iron sconces stuck out of the wall, giving off a soft yellow glow that was, thankfully, really easy on my eyes. There were no windows in the hall, and we didn't meet anyone else (even though I kept peeking nervously around, imagining my first glimpse of vampyre kids). "It is nearly four A.M., which means classes have been out for almost an hour," Neferet said, and then she smiled slightly at what I'm sure was my totally shocked expression. "Classes begin at eight P.M., and end at three A.M.," she explained. "Teachers are available until three thirty A.M. to give students extra help. The gym is open until dawn, the exact time of which you will always know as soon as you have completed the Change. Until then dawn time is clearly posted in all the classrooms, common rooms, and gathering areas, including theknow as soon as you have completed the Change. Until then dawn time is clearly posted in all the classrooms, common rooms, and gathering areas, including the dining hall, library, and gym. Nyx's Temple is, of course, open at all hours, but formal rituals are held twice a week right after school. The next ritual will be tomorrow." Neferet glanced at me and her slight smile warmed. "It seems overwhelming now, but you'll catch on quickly. And your roommate will you, as will I." I was just getting ready to open my mouth to ask her another question when an orange ball of fur ran into the hall and without a sound, hurled itself into Neferet's arms. jumped and made a stupid little _squee _sound— then I felt like a total retard when I saw that the orange ball of fur was not a flying boogieman or whatever, but

a massively big cat. Neferet laughed and scratched the fur ball's ears.

"Sakura, meet Skylar. He's usually prowling around here waiting to launch himself at me."

"That's the biggest cat I've ever seen," I said, reaching my hand out to let him sniff me.

"Careful, he's a known biter." Before I could jerk my hand out of the way, Skylar started rubbing his face on my fingers. I held my breath. Neferet tilted her head to the side, as if she was listening to words in the wind. "He likes you, which is definitely unusual. He doesn't like anyone except me. He even keeps the other cats away from this end of campus. He's really a terrible bully," she said fondly. I carefully scratched Skylar's ears like Neferet had been doing. "I like cats," I said softly. "I used to have one, but when my mom got remarried I had t to give it to Street Cats to be adopted. John, her new husband, doesn't like cats." "I've found that the way a person feels about cats—and the way they feel about him or her in return— is usually an excellent gauge by which to measure a person's character." I looked up from the cat to meet her green eyes and saw that she understood a lot more about freaky family issues than she was saying. It made me feel connected to her, and automatically my stress level relaxed a little. "Are there a lot of cats here?" "Yes, there are. Cats have always been closely allied with vampyres." Okay, actually I already knew that. In World History with Mr. Shaddox (better known as Puff Shaddy, but don't tell him) we learned that in the past cats had been slaughtered because it was thought that they somehow turned people into vampyres. _Yeah, okay,_ _talk about ridiculous. More evidence of the stupidity of_ _humans…_the thought popped into my mind, shocking me by how easily I'd already started thinking of

"normal" people as "humans," and therefore something different than me.

"Do you think I could have a cat?" I asked. "If one chooses you, you will belong to him or

her." "Chooses me?" Neferet smiled and stroked Skylar, who closed

his eyes and purred loudly. "Cats choose us; we don't own them." As if to demonstrate what she said was true, Skylar jumped out of her arms and, with a stuck-up flick of his tail, disappeared down the hall. Neferet laughed. "He's really awful, but I do adore him. I think I would, even were it not part of my gift from Nyx." "Gift? Skylar is a gift from the Goddess?" "Yes, in a way. Every High Priestess is given affinity—what you would probably think of as special powers—by the Goddess. It's part of the way we identify our High Priestesses. The affinities can be unusual cognitive skills, like reading minds or having

visions and being able to predict the future. Or the affinity can be for something in the physical realm, like a special connection to one of the four elements, or to animals. I have two Goddess gifts. My main affinity is for cats; I have a connection with them that is unusual, even for a vampyre. Nyx has also given me unusual powers of healing." She smiled. "Which is why I know you're healing well—my gift told me."

"Wow, that's amazing," was all I could think to say. My head was already reeling from the events of the past day. "Come on. Let's get you to your room. I'm sure you're hungry and tired. Dinner will start in"—Neferet cocked her head to the side as if someone was weirdly whispering the time to her—"an hour." She gave me a knowing smile. "Vampyres always know what time it is." "That's cool, too." "That, my dear fledgling, is just the tip of the

'cool' iceberg." I hoped her analogy didn't have anything to do with Titanic- sized disasters. As we continued walking down the hall I thought about time and stuff, and

remembered the question I had started to ask when Skylar had interrupted my easily derailed train of thought. "So, wait. You said that classes start at eight? At night?" Okay, I'm usually not this slow, but some of this was like she was speaking a foreign language to me.

was having a hard time getting it. "Once you take a moment to think about it you'll

understand that having classes at night is only course you must know that vampyres, adult orfledgling, don't explode, or any other such fictional nonsense, if subjected to direct sunlight, but it is uncomfortable for us. Wasn't the sunlight already difficult for you to bear today?" I nodded. "My Maui Jims didn't even help much." Then I added quickly, feeling moronic again, "Uh, Maui Jims are sunglasses." "Yes, Sakura," Neferet said patiently. "I know sunglasses. Very well, actually." "Oh, God, I'm sorry I—" I broke off, wondering whether it was okay for me to say "God." Would it offend Neferet, a High Priestess who wore her Goddess Mark so proudly? Hell, would it offend Nyx? Oh, God. What about saying "hell"? It was my favorite cuss word ever. (Okay, it was really the only cuss word I used regularly.) Could I still say it? The People of Faith preached that vampyres worshiped a false goddess and that they were mostly selfish, dark creatures who cared about nothing except money and luxury and drinking blood and they were all certainly going straight to hell, so wouldn't that mean that I should watch how and where I used…

"Sakura." I looked up to find Neferet studying me with a concerned expression and realized that she had probably been trying to get my attention while I had been babbling inside my head. "I'm sorry," I repeated. Neferet stopped. She put her hands on my

shoulders and turned me so that I had to face her. "Sakura, quit apologizing. And remember,

everyone here has been where you are. This was new to all of us once. We know what it feels like—the fear of the Change—the shock at your life being turned into something foreign." "And not being able to control any of it," I added

quietly. "That, too. It won't always be this bad. When

you're a mature vampyre your life will seem your own again. You'll make your own choices; go your own way;follow the path down which your heart and soul and

talents lead you." _"If I _become a mature vampyre."

"You will, Sakura." "How can you be so sure?" Neferet's eyes found the darkened Mark on my forehead. "Nyx has chosen you. For what, we do not know. But her Mark has been clearly placed upon you. She would not have touched you only to see you fail." I remembered the Goddess's words, _Sakura_ _Haruno, Daughter of Night, I name you my eyes and_

_ears in the world today, a world where good and evil _

_are struggling to find balance, _and looked quickly away from Neferet's sharp gaze, wishing desperately that I knew why my gut was still telling me to keep my mouth

shut about my meeting with the Goddess. "It's—it's just a lot to happen all in one day."

"It certainly is, especially on an empty stomach." We had started walking again when the sound of a ringing cell phone made me jump. Neferet sighed and smiled apologetically at me, then she fished a small phone out of her pocket. "Neferet," she said. She listened for a little while and I saw her forehead wrinkle, and her eyes narrow.

"No, you were right to call me. I'll come back and check on her." And she flipped the phone shut. "I'm sorry, Sakura. One of the fledglings broke her leg earlier today. It seems she's having trouble resting, and I should go back and be sure all is well with her. Why don't you

follow this hallway around to the left until you come to the main door? You can't miss it—it's large and made of very old wood. Right outside is a stone bench. You can wait there for me. I won't be long." "Okay, no problem." But before I'd finished

speaking Neferet had already disappeared back down the winding hallway. I sighed. I didn't like the idea of being by myself in a place that was full of vampyres and

vampyre kids. And now that Neferet was gone the little flickering lights didn't seem so welcoming. They seemed weird, throwing ghostly shadows against the old

stone hall. Determined not to freak myself out, I started slowly down the hall in the direction we had been heading. Pretty soon I almost wished I'd run into some other people (even if they were vampyres). It was too quiet. And creepy. A couple of times the hall branched off to the right, but like Neferet had told me, I kept tothe left. Actually, I also kept my eyes to the left because those other halls had hardly any lights in them.

Unfortunately at the next right-hand turn off the hall I _didn't _avert my eyes. Okay, so the reason made sense. I heard something. To be more specific, I heard a laugh. It was a soft, girly laugh that for some reason made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It also made me stop walking. I peeked down the hall and thought I saw

movement in the shadows. _Sakura…_My name was whispered from the

shadows. I blinked in surprise. Had I really heard my name or was I imagining things? The voice was almost familiar. Could it be Nyx again? Was the Goddess calling my name? Almost as afraid as I was intrigued, I held my breath and took a few steps into the side

"Oh, quit pretending?" she laughed again, a mean, sarcastic sound. "You know we'll always be together." She reached up with her tongue and licked along the line of blood.

I shuddered; against my will I was completely mesmerized.

"Cut it out!" He was still pushing at her shoulders. "I don't want to hurt you, but you're really

starting to piss me off. Why can't you understand? We're not doing this anymore. I don't want you."

"You want me! You'll always want me!" She unzipped his pants.

I shouldn't be there. I shouldn't be seeing this. I tore my eyes from his bloody thigh and took one step back. The guy's eyes lifted. He saw me. And then something truly bizarre happened. I could feel his touch through our eyes. I couldn't look away from him. The girl in front of him seemed to disappear, and all there was in the hallway was him and me and the sweet, beautiful smell of his blood. "You don't want me? That's not how it looks

now," she said with a nasty purr in her voice. I felt my head begin to shake back and forth,

back and forth. At the same moment he cried "No!" and tried to push her out of the way so that he could move toward me. I ripped my eyes away from his and stumbled

back. "No!" he said again. This time I knew he was speaking to me and not her. She must have realized it, too, because with a cry that sounded uncomfortably like the snarl of a wild animal, she started to whirl around. My body unfroze. At the same instant I turned and ran

back down the hall. I expected them to come after me, so I kept running until I reached the huge old doors Neferet had described. Then I stood there, leaning against their cold

wood, trying to get my breathing under control so I could listen for the sounds of running feet. What would I do if they did chase me down? My head was pounding painfully again, and I felt weak and totally scared. And completely, utterly grossed out.

Yes, I was aware of the whole oral sex thing. I doubt if there's a teenager alive in America today who isn't aware that most of the adult public think we're giving guys blow jobs like they used to give guys gum(or maybe more appropriately suckers). Okay, that's just

bullshit, and it's always made me mad. Of course there are girls who think it's "cool" to give guys head. Uh,they're wrong. Those of us with functioning brains know that it is not cool to be used like that. Okay, so I _knew _about the whole blow job issue.

I' d definitely never seen one. So, what I had just seen had definitely freaked me out. But what had freaked me out more than the fact that the blonde was doing the

nasty to him was the way I'd responded to seeing the

guy's blood. I'd wanted to lick it, too.

And that's just not normal. Then there's the whole issue about me sharing

that weird look with him. What had that been all about? "Sakura, are you all right?"

"Hell!" I gasped and jumped. Neferet was standing behind me looking at me with total confusion. "Are you feeling ill?"

"I—I…" My mind flailed about. No way could I tell her what I'd just seen. "My head just really hurts," I finally managed to say. And it was true. I had a killer

headache. Her frown was full of concern. "Let me help you." Neferet placed her hand lightly over the line of stitches on my forehead. She closed her eyes and I could hear her whispering something in a language I could not understand. Then her hand started to feel warm and it was as if the warmth became liquid and my skin

absorbed it. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief as the

pain in my head began to fade. "Better?

"Yes," I barely whispered. She took her hand away and I opened my eyes.

"That should keep the pain away. I don't know why it suddenly came back with such force." "Me, neither, but it's gone now," I said studied me silently for a little while more while I held my breath. Then she said, "Anything upset you?"

I swallowed. "I'm a little scared about meeting my new roommate." Which technically wasn't a lie. It wasn't what had upset me, but I was scared about it. Neferet's smile was kind. "All will be well, Sakura. Now let me introduce you to your new life." Neferet opened the thick wooden door and we walked out into a large courtyard that fronted the school. She stepped aside and let me gawk. Teenagers wearing uniforms that somehow looked cool and unique while still being similar walked in small groups across the

courtyard and along the sidewalk. I could hear the deceptively normal sound of their voices as they laughed and talked. I kept staring from them to the school, not sure which to gawk at first. I chose the school. It was the less intimidating of the two (and I was scared I'd see _him). _The place was like something out of a creepy dream. It was the middle of the night, and it should have been deeply dark, but there was a brilliant moon shining above the huge old oaks that shaded everything. Freestanding gaslights housed in tarnished

copper fixtures followed the sidewalk that ran parallel to the huge red brick and black rock building. It was three stories tall and had a weirdly high roof that pointed upand then flattened off at the top. I could see that heavy drapes had been opened and soft yellow lights made shadows dance up and down the rooms, giving the entire structure an alive and welcoming look. A round tower was attached to the front of the main building, furthering

the illusion that the place was much more castle- like than school-like. I swear, a moat would have looked more like it belonged there than a sidewalk ringed by thick azalea bushes and a neat lawn. Across from the main building was a smaller one that looked older and church-like. Behind it and the old oaks that shaded the schoolyard I could see the shadow of the enormous stone wall that surrounded the entire

school. In front of the church building was a marble statue of a woman who was wearing, long, flowing robes. "Nyx!" I blurted.

Neferet lifted one eyebrow in surprise. "Yes, Sakura. That is a statue of the Goddess, and the building behind it is her temple." She motioned for me to walk with her down the sidewalk and gestured expansively at the impressive campus that stretched before us. "What is known today as the House of Night was built in the neo- French-Norman style, with stones imported from Europe. It originated in the mid-192os as an Augustine monastery for the People of Faith. Eventually it was converted into Cascia Hall, a private preparatory school for affluent human teenagers. When we decided that we must open a school of our own in this part of the country, we bought it from Cascia Hall five years ago." I only vaguely recalled the days when it hadbeen a stuck-up private school—actually the only reason I'd ever thought about it at all was that I remembered hearing the news that a whole herd of kids who went to Cascia Hall had been busted for drugs, and how shocked the adults had been. Whatever. No one else had been shocked that those rich kids were majorly into drugs.

"I'm surprised they sold it to you guys," I said

absently. Her laugh was low and a little dangerous.

"They didn't want to, but we made their arrogant headmaster an offer even he couldn't refuse."

I wanted to ask her what she meant, but her laugh gave me a skin-crawly feeling. And, plus, I was busy. I couldn't stop staring. Okay the first thing I noticed was that everyone who had a solid vampyre tattoo was incredibly good-looking. I mean, it was totally insane. Yes, I knew that vampyres were

attractive. Everyone knew that. The most successful actors and actresses in the world were vampyres. They were also dancers and musicians, authors and singers. Vampyres dominated the arts, which is one reason they had so much money—and also one reason (of many) that the People of Faith considered them selfish and immoral.

_But really, they're just jealous that they're not_ _as good-looking._

The People of Faith would go see their movies, plays, concerts, buy their books and their art, but at the same time they'd talk about them and look down at them, and God knows they'd never, ever mix with them. Hello—can you say hypocrites? Anyway, being surrounded by so many totally gorgeous people made me want to crawl under a bench, even though many of them greeted Neferet and then smiled and said hello to me, too. Between hesitantly returning their hellos I snuck looks at the kids who walked by us. Each of them nodded respectfully to Neferet. Several of them bowed formally to her and crossed their fists over their hearts, which made Neferet smile and bow slightly in response. Okay, the kids weren't as gorgeous as the adults. Sure, they were nicelooking— interesting actually, with their crescent moon

outlines, and their uniforms that looked more like runway designs than school clothes—but they didn't have the glossy, inhumanly attractive light that radiated from inside each of the

adult vampyres. Uh, I did notice that, as I had suspected, their uniforms had a lot of basic black in them (you'd think that a group of people so upon the arts would recognize a cliché when one goes walking by in boring Goth black. I'm just saying…). But

I suppose if I was going to be honest I'd have to admit it looked good on them—the black mixed with tiny plaid lines of deep purple, dark blue, and emerald green. Each

uniform had an ornate design embroidered in gold or silver on either its jacket breast pocket or blouse pocket. I could tell that some of the designs were the same, but I

couldn't see exactly what they were. Also, there was a

weirdly large amount of kids with long hair. Seriously, the girls had long hair, the guys had long hair, the teachers had long hair, even the cats that wandered

across the sidewalk from time to time were long-haired balls of fur. Odd. Good thing I'd talked myself out of getting my hair cut in that short duck butt style Kayla

had cut hers off in last week. I also noticed that the adults and the kids had one

other thing in common—their eyes all lingered with obvious curiosity on my Mark. Great. So I was beginning my new life as an anomaly, which figured

about as much as it sucked.


	8. Meeting Hinata and Aphrodite

The part of the House of Night that held the

dorms was way across campus, so we had a fairly long walk, and Neferet seemed to be walking slowly on purpose, giving me plenty of time to ask questions and gawk. Not that I minded. Walking the length of the sprawling castle-like cluster of buildings, with Neferet pointing out little details about what was what, gave me a sense of the place. It was weird, but in a good way. Plus, walking felt normal. Actually, as odd as it sounds, I felt like myself again. I wasn't coughing. My body didn't ache. My head even had stopped hurting. I was

absolutely, totally not thinking about the disturbing scene I'd accidentally witnessed. I was forgetting it—on purpose. The last thing I needed was to have more to

deal with than a new life and a weird Mark. So, blow job—forgotten.

Deeply in denial I told myself that if I hadn't been walking through a school campus at an ungodly hour of the night beside a vampyre I almost could

pretend that I was the same today as I had been yesterday. Almost.

Well, okay. Maybe not even _almost, _but my head did feel better, and I was just about ready to face my roommate when Neferet finally opened the door to the

girl's dorm. Inside was a surprise. I'm not sure what I

expected—maybe everything to be all black and creepy. But it was nice, decorated in soft blue and antique yellow, with comfy couches and clumps of puffy

pillows big enough to sit on dotting the room like giant pastel M&Ms. The soft gaslight coming from several antique crystal chandeliers made the place look like a

princess's castle. On the cream-colored walls there were large oil paintings, all of them of ancient women who looked exotic and powerful. Fresh-cut flowers, mostly roses, sat in crystal vases on end tables that were cluttered with books and purses and fairly normallooking teenage girl stuff. I saw several flat screen TVs,

and recognized the sounds of MTV's _Real World _coming from one of them. I took in all of this fast, whileI tried to smile and appear friendly to the girls who had shut up the instant I walked in the room and were now staring at me. Well, scratch that. They weren't exactlystaring at _me. _They were staring at the Mark on my

forehead. "Ladies, this is Sakura Haruno. Greet her and welcome her to the House of Night." For a second I didn't think anyone was going to

say anything, and I wanted to die of new-kid mortification. Then a girl stood up from among the middle of a group that was clustered around one of the

TVs. She was a tiny redhead and darn near perfect. Actually, she reminded me of a young version of Sarah Jessica Parker with red hair (who I don't like, by the by—she's just

so…so…annoying and unnaturally perky). "Hi Sakura. Welcome to your new home." The

SJP look-alike's smile was warm and genuine, and she was clearly making an effort to make eye contact instead of gawk at my darkened-in Mark. Instantly I felt bad for

making a negative comparison about her. "I'm Aphrodite," she said.

Aphrodite? Okay, maybe I _hadn't _been too hasty in my comparison. How could anyone normal choose Aphrodite as her name? Please. Talk about delusions of

grandeur. I plastered a smile on my face, though, and said a bright, "Hi Aphrodite!"

"Neferet, would you like me to show Sakura to her room?"

Neferet hesitated, which felt really odd. Instead of answering right away she just stood there and locked eyes with Aphrodite. Then, just as quickly as the silent

stare-down had started, Neferet's face broke into a wide smile. "Thank you, Aphrodite, that would be lovely. I am Sakura's mentor, but I'm sure she would feel much more welcomed if someone her own age showed her the way to her room." Was that anger I saw flash through Aphrodite's eyes? No, I must have imagined it—or at least I would have believed I'd imagined it if that weird new gut feeling of mine hadn't told me otherwise. And I didn't

need my new intuition to clue me in that something was wrong, because Aphrodite laughed—and _I recognized_ _the sound of it._

Feeling like someone had punched me in the gut I realized that this girl—Aphrodite—had been the one I'd just watched with the guy in the hall! Aphrodite's laugh, followed by her perky, "Of course I'd be happy to show her around! You know I'm always glad to help you, Neferet," was as fake and cold as Pamela Anderson's humongously huge boobs, but

Neferet just nodded in response and then turned to face me.

"I'll leave you now, Sakura," Neferet said, squeezing my shoulder. "Aphrodite will take you to your room, and your new roommate can help you get ready for dinner. I'll see you in the dining room." She smiled her warm, mom-smile at me, and I had the ridiculously childish urge to hug her and beg her not to leave me alone with Aphrodite. "You'll be fine," she

said, as if she could read my mind. "You'll see, Cherry Blossom. All will be well," she whispered, sounding so much like my grandma that I had to blink hard not to

cry. Then she nodded a quick good-bye to Aphrodite and the other girls, and left the dorm. The door closed with a muffled, dead sound. Oh, hell…I just wanted to go home!

"Come on, Sakura. The rooms are this way,"

Aphrodite said. She motioned for me to come with her up the wide stairs that curved to our right. As we walked upstairs I tried to ignore the buzz of voices that instantly

erupted behind us. Neither of us spoke, and I felt so uncomfortable

that I wanted to scream. Had she seen me back there in the hall? Well, I sure as hell wasn't going to mention it. Ever. As far as I was concerned it never happened.

I cleared my throat and said, "The dorm seems nice. I mean, it's really pretty."

She cut her eyes sideways at me. "It's better than nice or really pretty here; it's amazing."

"Oh. Well. That's good to hear." She laughed. The sound was totally unpleasant—

almost a sneer—and it crawled up the back of my neck like it had when I'd first heard it.

"It's amazing here mostly because of me."

I glanced at her, thinking that she must be kidding, and met her cold amber eyes. "Yeah, you heard me right. This place is cool because I'm cool." Oh. My. God. What a bizarre thing for her to say. I didn't have a clue how to respond to that very

stuck-up piece of info. I mean, like I needed the stress of a fight with slutty Ms. Thinking-She's-All-That added on top of a life/species/school change? And I still

couldn't tell whether she knew it had been me watching her in the hall.

Okay. I just wanted to find a way to fit in. I wanted to be able to call this new school home. So I decided to take the safest road and keep my mouth shut.

Neither of us said anything more. The stairs led to a large hallway lined with doors. I held my breath when Aphrodite stopped before one that was painted a

pretty light purple, but instead of knocking, she turned

to face me. Her perfect face suddenly looked hateful and cold and definitely not so pretty. "Okay, here's the deal, Sakura. You have this weird Mark, so everyone's talking about you and wondering what the fuck is up with you." She rolled her

eyes and clutched her pearls dramatically, changing her voice so that she sounded really silly and gushing. "Oooh! The new girl has a colored-in Mark! Whatever

could that mean? Is she special? Does she have fabulous powers? Oh my—oh my!" She dropped her hand from her throat and narrowed her eyes at me. Her voice went

as flat and mean as her gaze. "Here's what's what. I'm _it _here. Things go my way. You want to get along here,then you'd best remember that. If you don't, you'll be in

for a world of shit."Okay, she was starting to piss me off. "Look," I said, "I just got here. I'm not looking for trouble, and I have no control over what people are saying about my

Mark." Her eyes narrowed. Ah, crap. Was I going to have to actually fight this girl? I'd never been in a fight in my life! My stomach knotted up and I got ready to duck or run or whatever would not get me beat up. Then, just as quickly as she'd gone all scary and

hateful, her face relaxed into a smile and she turned

back into sweet little redhead again. (Not that I was fooled.)

"Good. Just so we understand each other." Huh? I understood she'd forgotten to take her

meds, but that was all I understood. Aphrodite didn't give me time to say anything.

With one last, weirdly warm smile, she knocked on the

door. "Come on in!" called a perky voice with an Okie accent. Aphrodite opened the door.

"Hi y'all! Ohmygosh, come on in." With a huge grin, my new roomie, a blunette, rushed up like a little countrified tornado. But the instant she saw Aphrodite, her grin slid from her face and she stopped hurrying toward us.

"I brought your new roommate to you." There was nothing technically wrong with Aphrodite's words, but her tone was hateful and she was putting on a

terrible, fake Oklahoma accent. "Hinata Hyuuga, this is Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno, this is Hinata Hyuuga. There, now ain't we all nice and cozy like three

little corns on a cob?" I glanced at Hinata. She looked like a

terrified little rabbit. "Thanks for showing me up here, Aphrodite." I

talked quickly, moving toward Aphrodite, who automatically stepped back, which put her out in the hall again. "See you around." I closed the door on her as her

look of surprise was just beginning to change to anger. Then I turned to Hinata, who was still pale. "What's with her?" I asked. "She's…she's…,"

Even though I didn't know her at all, I could tell that Hinata was struggling with how much she should or shouldn't say. So I decided to help her. I mean, we were going to be roommates. "She's a bitch!" I said. Hinata's eyes went round, and then she

giggled. "She's not very nice, that's for sure." "She needs pharmaceutical help, _that's _for sure," I added, making her laugh some more. "I think we're gonna get along just fine, Sakura Haruno," she said, still smiling. "Welcome to your new home!" She stepped aside and made a sweeping arm gesture at the little room, like she was ushering me into a palace. I looked around and blinked. Several times. The first thing I saw was the life-sized Kenny Chesney poster that hung over one of the two beds and the cowboy (cowgirl?) hat that rested on one of the bedside tables—the one that also had the old-fashioned- looking

gas lamp with the base shaped like a cowboy boot. Oh, nu uh. Hinata was a total Okie!

Then she shocked me with a big hello hug, reminding me of a cute puppy with her short, bobbed hair and her smiling round face. "Sakura, I'm so glad you're

feelin' better! I was so worried when I heard you'd hurt yourself. I'm really glad you're finally here." "Thanks," I said, still staring around what was now my room, too, feeling totally overwhelmed and weirdly on the edge of tears again.

"It's kinda scary, isn't it?" Hinata was watching me with big, serious lavender eyes that were filled with sympathetic tears. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"I know. I cried the whole first night." I swallowed back my own tears and asked, "How

long have you been here?" "Three months. And, man, I was glad when they

told me I was getting a roommate!" "You knew I was coming?"

She nodded vigorously. "Oh, yeah! Neferet told me day before yesterday that the Tracker had sensed you and was going to Mark you. I thought you'd be here

yesterday, but then I heard that you'd had an accident and been brought to the clinic. What happened?" I shrugged and said, "I was looking for my grandma and I fell and hit my head." I wasn't getting the weird feeling that told me to keep my mouth shut, but I

wasn't sure how much I should say to Hinata yet, and I was relieved when she nodded as though she understood and didn't ask any more questions about the

accident—or mention my weird colored-in Mark. "Your parents freaked when you got Marked?" "Totally. Didn't yours?"

"Actually, my mama was okay with it. She said anything that got me out of Rain was a good thing." "Rain, Oklahoma?" I asked, glad to move to

a subject that was not all about me. "Sadly, yes."

Hinata flopped down on the bed in front of the Kenny Chesney poster and motioned for me to sit on the one across the room from her. I did, and then felt a little jolt of surprise when I realized that I was sitting on my cool hot-pink and green Ralph Lauren comforter

from home. I looked at the little oak end table and blinked. There was my annoying, ugly alarm clock, nerdy glasses for when I'm sick of wearing my contacts, and the picture of Grandma and me from last summer. And in the bookshelves behind the computer on my side of the room I saw my Gossip Girls and Bubbles series books (along with some of my other favorites, including Bram Stoker's _Dracula—which _was more than a little ironic), some CDs, my laptop, and—oh _my dear sweet_ _lord—my Monsters Inc. _figurines. _How incredibly_

_embarrassing. _My backpack was sitting on the floor next to my bed. "Your grandma brought your stuff up here. She's really nice," Hinata said. "She's more than nice. She's brave as hell to have faced my mom and her stupid husband to get this stuff for me. I can only imagine the overly dramatic scene my mom caused." I sighed and then shook my head.

"Yeah, I guess I'm lucky. At least my mama was cool about all of this," Hinata pointed to the outline of the crescent moon on her forehead. "Even if my daddy lost every bit of his mind, me being his only 'baby girl' and all." She shrugged and then giggled. "My three

brothers thought it was awesome and wanted to know if I could help them get vampyre chicks." She rolled her eyes. "Stupid boys." "Stupid boys," I echoed and smiled at her. If she

thought boys were stupid she and I would get along fine. "Mostly now I'm okay with all of this. I mean, the classes are weird but I like them—especially the Tae Kwan Do class. I kinda like to kick butt." She grinned mischievously, like a little bluenette elf. "I like the

uniforms, which totally shocked me at first. I mean, would anyone expect to _like _school uniforms? But we can add stuff to them and make them unique, so they

don't look like typical stuck-up, boring school uniforms. And there are some seriously hot guys here—even if boys are stupid." Her eyes sparkled. "Mostly I'm just so darn glad to be out of Rain that I don't mind all the mother stuff, even if Konoha is kinda scary because it's so big." "Konoha isn't scary," I said automatically. Unlike too many kids from our suburb of Broken Arrow, I actually knew my way around Konoha, thanks to what

Grandma liked to call "field-tripping" with her. "You just have to know where to go. There's a great bead gallery where you can make your own jewelry downtown on Brady Street, and next door to that is Lola's at the Bowery—she has the best desserts in town.

Cherry Street is cool, too. We're not far from there now. Actually, we're right by the awesome Konoha Museum and Utica Square. There's some excellent

shopping there and—"

I suddenly realized what I was saying. Did vampyre kids get to mingle with regular kids? I searched my memory. No. I'd never seen kids with crescent moon outlines hanging around the Konoha or Utica's Gap or Banana Republic or Starbucks. I'd never seen them at

the movies. Hell! I'd never even _seen _a vampyre kid before today. So would they keep us locked up here for four years? Feeling a little short of breath and claustrophobic I asked, "Do we ever get out of here?" "Yeah, but there are all sorts of rules you have to

follow." "Rules? Like what?"

"Well, you can't wear any part of the school uniform—" She broke off suddenly. "Shoot! That

reminds me. We have to hurry. Dinner is in a few minutes and you need to change." She jumped up and started to rummage through the closet that was on my side of the room, chattering at me from over her shoulder the whole time. "Neferet had some clothes

delivered here last night. Don't worry about the sizes not being right. Somehow they always know what size we'll be before they actually see us—it's kinda freaky how the adult vamps know way more than they should. Anyway, don't be scared. I was serious before when I said the uniforms aren't as awful as you'd think they'd be. You really can add your own stuff to them—like me." I looked at her. I mean, really looked at her. She was wearing a pair of honest-to-God Roper jeans. You know, the kind those aggie-kids wear that are way too tight

and have no back pockets. How anyone could think no back pockets and tightness was cute, I'd honestly never understand. Hinata was totally skinny, and the jeans

even made her butt look wide. I knew before I looked at the girl's feet what she'd be wearing—cowboy boots. I glanced down and sighed. Yep. Brown leather, flatheeled,

pointy-tipped cowboy boots. Tucked into her countrified jeans was a black, long- sleeved cotton blouse that had the expensive look of something you'd find at Saks or Neiman Marcus, versus the cheaper see-through shirts that overpriced Abercrombie tries to make

us believe aren't slutty. When she glanced over at me I

saw that she had double-pierced ears with little silver hoops in them. She turned and held out in one hand a black blouse like the one she had on, and a pullover

sweater in another, and I decided that even though the country look wasn't for me she was kinda cute with her mixture of hayseed and chic.

"Here ya go! Just throw these on over your jeans and we'll be ready."

The flickering light from the cowboy-boot lamp caught on a streak of silver embroidery that was on the breast of the sweater she was holding out. I got up and

took the two shirts, holding the sweater up so I could see the front of it better. The silver embroidery was in the shape of a spiral that glittered around and around in a

delicate circle that would rest over my heart. "It's our sign," Hinata said. "Our sign?"

"Yeah, each class—here they call them third formers, fourth formers, fifth formers, and sixth

formers—has their own sign. We're third formers, so our sign is the silver labyrinth of the Goddess Nyx." "What does it mean?" I asked, more to myself

than to her as I traced my finger around the sliver circles. "It stands for our new beginning as we start walking the Path of Night and learn the ways of the Goddess and the possibilities of our new life." I looked up at her, surprised that she suddenly

sounded so serious. She grinned a little shyly at me and shrugged her shoulders. "It one of the first things you learn in Vampyre Sociology 101. That's the class

Neferet teaches, and it sure beats the heck outta the boring classes I was taking at Rain High, home of the fighting hens. Ugh. Fighting hens! What kind of a

mascot is that?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes while I laughed. "Anyway, I heard Neferet is your mentor, which is really lucky. She hardly takes on any

new kids, and besides being High Priestess, she's way the coolest teacher here."

What she didn't say was that I'm not just lucky, I'm "special" with my weird colored-in Mark. Which reminded me…

"Hinata, why haven't you asked me about my Mark? I mean, I appreciate you not bombarding me with a hundred questions, but all the way up here

everyone who saw me stared at my Mark. Aphrodite mentioned it almost the second we were alone. You haven't even really looked at it. Why?" Then she did finally look at my forehead before she shrugged and met my eyes again. "You're my roommate. I figured you'd tell me what was up with it when you were ready. One thing growing up in a small town like Rain taught me is that it's best to mind your own business if you want someone to stay your friend. Well, we're gonna be rooming together for four years…." She paused and in the gap between words sat the big, ugly unsaid truth that we'd be roommates for

four years only if both of us survived the Change. Hinata swallowed hard and finished in a rush, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want us to be friends."

I smiled at her. She looked so young and hopeful—so nice and normal and not at all what I

imagined a vampyre kid would be. I felt a little stirring of hope. Maybe I could find a way to fit in here. "I want to be friends, too."

"Yea for that!" I swear she looked like a wriggly puppy again. "But come on! Hurry—we don't want to be late." She gave me a shove toward a door that sat between the two closets before she hurried over to a

makeup mirror on her computer desk and started brushing at her short hair. I ducked inside to find a tiny bathroom, and quickly pulled off my BA Tigers T-shirt and put on the cotton blouse and over it the silk knit sweater that was a deep, pretty shade of purple with

little black plaid lines going through it. I was just getting ready to go back into the room to grab my backpack so I could try to fix my face and hair with the makeup and stuff I'd brought, when I glanced in the mirror over the sink. My face was still white, but it had lost the scary, unhealthy paleness it had earlier. My hair looked insane, all wild and uncombed, and I could faintly see the slim line of dark stitches just above my left temple. But it

was the sapphire-colored Mark that caught my eyes. While I stared at it, entranced by its exotic beauty, the bathroom light caught the silver labyrinth embroidered

over my heart. I decided that the two symbols somehow matched, even though they were different shapes…different colors… But did I match them? And did I match this strange new world? I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and hoped desperately that whatever we were eating for dinner (oh, please let there not be any blood-drinking involved)

wouldn't disagree with my already screwed-up, nervous stomach. "Oh, no…" I whispered to myself, "it would be just my luck to get a raging case of diarrhea."


	9. The Twins and Sasori

Okay, the cafeteria was cool—oops, I mean "dining hall," as the silver plaque outside the entrance proclaimed. It was nothing at all like KHS's freezing

cold monstrous cafeteria where the acoustics were so bad that even though I sat right next to Ten-Ten I couldn't hear what she was babbling at me half the time. This room was warm and friendly. The walls were made of the same weird mixture of jutting bricks and black rock

as the exterior of the building and the room was filled with heavy wooden picnic tables that had matching benches with padded seats and backs. Each table sat about six kids and radiated out from a large, unoccupied table situated at the center of the room that was

practically overflowing with fruit and cheese and meat, and a crystal goblet that was filled with something that looked suspiciously like red wine. (Huh? Wine at school? What?) The ceiling was low and the rear wall was made up of windows with a glass door in the center.

Heavy burgundy velvet drapes were pulled open so that I could see outside to a beautiful little courtyard with stone benches, winding paths, and ornamental bushes

and flowers. In the middle of the courtyard was a marble fountain with water spouting from the top of something that looked an awful lot like a pineapple. It was very pretty, especially lit up by the moonlight and the occasional antique gaslight.

Most of the tables were already filled with eating, talking kids who glanced up with obvious

curiosity when Hinata and I entered the room. I took a deep breath and held my head high. Might as well give them a clear view of the Mark they all seemed so

obsessed with. Hinata led me to the side of the room that had the typical cafeteria servers handing out food from behind buffet-style glass thingies.

"What's the table in the middle of the room for?" I asked as we walked.

"It's the symbolic offInog to the Goddess Nyx. There's always a place set at that table for her. It seems kinda weird at first, but pretty soon it won't seem so

weird and it'll feel right to you." Actually, it didn't seem that weird to me. In a

way, it made sense. The Goddess was so alive here. Her Mark was everywhere. Her statue stood proudly in front of her Temple. I was also starting to notice all over the school little pictures and figurines that represented her. Her High Priestess was my mentor and, I had to admit to myself, I already felt connected to Nyx. With an effort, Istopped myself from touching the Mark on my forehead. Instead I grabbed a tray and moved behind Hinata in

line. "Don't worry," she whispered to me. "The food's real good. They don't make you drink blood or eat raw meat or anything like that."

Relieved, I unclenched my jaws. Most of the kids were already eating, so the line was short, and as Hinata and I got up to the food I felt my mouth start

to water. Spaghetti! I sniffed deeply: _with garlic! _"That whole vampyres can't stand garlic thing istotal bullshit—pardon my French," Hinata wassaying under her breath to me as we loaded up our

plates. "Okay, what about that whole vampyres have to drink blood thing?" I whispered back. "Not," she said softly.

"Not?"

"Not bullshit."

Great. Wonderful. Fantastic. Just exactly what I wanted to hear—not. Trying not to think about blood and whatnot I got a glass of tea with Hinata, and then followed her to a table where two other kids were already talking animatedly while they ate. Of course the conversation totally stopped when I joined them, which didn't seem to

faze Hinata at all. As I slid into the booth opposite her she made introductions in her Okie twang. "Hey, y'all. Meet my new roommate, Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is Ino Yamanaka," she pointed to the ridiculously pretty platinum blonde sitting on my side of the table.

(Well, hell—how many pretty blondes could one school have? Isn't there some kind of limit?) Still in her matter of- fact Okie voice, she went on, making little air quotes

for emphasis. "Ino is 'the pretty one.' She's also funny and smart and has more shoes than anyone I've ever known." Ino pulled her blue eyes away from staring at

my Mark long enough to say a quick "Hi." "And this is the token guy in our group, Sasori

Akasuna. But he's gay, so I don't really think he counts as a guy."

Instead of getting pissed at Hinata, Sasori looked serene and unruffled. "Actually, since I'm gay I think I should count for two guys instead of just one. I

mean, in me you get the male point of view _and _you don't have to worry about me wanting to touch your

boobies." He had a smooth face that was totally zit free,

and dark red hair and eyes that reminded me of a baby deer. Actually, he was cute. Not in the overly girly way so many teenage guys are when they decide to come out and tell everyone what everyone already knew (well, everyone except their typically clueless and/or indenial parents). Sasori wasn't a swishy girly-guy; he was just a cute kid with a likable smile. He was also noticeably trying not to stare at my Mark, which I

appreciated. "Well, maybe you're right. I hadn't really thought about it like that," Hinata said through a big bite of garlic bread. "Just ignore her, Sakura. The rest of us are almost

normal," Sasori said. "And we're desperately glad you finally got here. Hinata been driving everyone crazy wondering what you'd be like, when you'd get

here—" "If you'd be one of those freaky kids who smell

bad and think being a vampyre means seeing who can be the biggest loser," Ino interrupted. "Or wondering if you'd be one of _them," _Sasori

said, cutting his eyes at a table to our left. I followed his gaze and felt a zap of nerves when I recognized who he was talking about. "You mean Aphrodite?"

"Yeah," Sasori said. "And her stuck-up flock of sycophants." _Huh? _I blinked at him. Hinata sighed. "You'll get used to Sasori's vocabulary obsession. Thankfully, this isn't a new word

so some of us actually know what he's talking about without having to beg him for a translation. Again. Sycophant—a servile flatterer," she twanged proudly

like she was giving an answer in English class. "Whatever. They make me want to retch,"Ino said without looking up from her spaghetti. "They?" I asked. "The Dark Daughters," Hinata said, and I noticed she automatically lowered her voice.

"Think of them like a sorority," Sasori said. "Of hags from hell," Ino said. "Hey, y'all, I don't think we should prejudice Sakura against them. She might get along okay with

them." "Fuck that. They're hags from hell," Ino said.

"Watch that mouth, Ino. You have to eat out of it," Sasori said a little primly.

Incredibly relieved that none of them liked Aphrodite, I was just getting ready to ask for more of an explanation when a girl rushed up and, with a big huff, slid herself and her tray into the booth beside Hinata. She was the color of cappuccino (the kind you get

from real coffee shops and not the nasty, too-sweet stuff you get from Quick Trip) and all curvy with pouty lips and high cheekbones that made her look like an African princess. She also had some seriously good hair. It was thick and fell in dark, glossy waves around her

shoulders. Her eyes were so black they looked like they didn't have any pupils.

"Okay, please! Just please. Did _nobody," _she stared pointedly at Ino, "think to bother to wake me the hell up and tell me that we were going to dinner?"

"I do believe I'm your roommate, not your mamma," Ino said lazily.

"Do _not _make me cut that Jessica Simpson lookalike blond hair of yours off in the middle of the night," the African princess said. "Actually, the consuetudinary way to phrase that

would be 'Do not make me cut that Jessica Simpson look-alike blond hair of yours off in the middle of the day.' Technically day is night for us and so night would

be day. Time is reversed here." The black girl narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sasori, you are getting on my damn last nerve what

that vocab shit."

"Shatori," Hinatabroke in hastily. "My roommate finally got here. This is Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is Ino's roommate, Shatori Lacy."

"Hi," I said through a mouthful of spaghetti when Shatori turned from glaring at Ino to me.

"So, Sakura, what's up with your Mark being colored in? You're still a fledgling, aren't you?"

Everyone at the table was shocked silent by Shatori's question. She looked around. "What? Do not pretend that every last one of you isn't wondering the same

thing." "We might be, but we also might be polite

enough not to ask," Hinata said firmly. "Oh, please. Whatever." She shrugged off Hinata's

protest. "This is too important for that. Everyone wants to know about her Mark. There's no time to play games when good gossip is involved." Shatori turned back to me. "So, what's up with the weird Mark?" _Might as well face this now. _I took a quick drink

of tea to clear my throat. All four of them were staring at me, waiting impatiently for my answer. "Well, I'm still a fledgling. I don't think I'm any

different than the rest of you." Then I blurted something that I'd been considering while everyone else had been talking. I mean, I knew that I was going to have to

answer this question eventually. I'm not stupid— confused, maybe, but not stupid—and my gut told me I needed to say something besides the real story about my

out-of-body experience with Nyx. "I don't actually know for sure why my Mark is filled in. It wasn't that way when the Tracker first Marked me. But later that day I

had an accident. I fell and hit my head. When I woke up the Mark was like it is now. I've been thinking about it, and all I can come up with is that it must have happened

as some kind of reaction to my accident. I was unconscious and I lost a lot of blood. Maybe that did something to speed up the darkening- in process. That's

my guess, anyway." "Huh," Shatori huffed. "I was hoping it'd be somethin' more interesting. Something good and gossipy."

"Sorry…," I muttered. "Careful, Twin," Ino said to Shatori, jerking her head at the Dark Daughters. "You're starting to sound like you should sit over at that table."

Shatori's face twisted. "I wouldn't be caught undead with those bitches." "You're confusing the crap outta Sakura," Hinata said. Sasori gave a long-suffering sigh. "I'll explain,

proving once again how valuable I am to this group, penis or no penis." "I really wish you wouldn't use the P-word," Hinata said. "Especially when I'm trying to eat." "I like it," Ino chimed in. "If everyone called things what they are we'd all be a lot less confused. For

instance, you know when I have to go to the bathroom I state the obvious—I have urine that needs to come out of my urethra. Simple. Easy. Clear." "Disgusting. Gross. Crude," Hinata said. "I'm with you, Twin," Shatori said. "I mean, if we talked plainly about things like urination and menstruation and such, life would be much simpler." "Okay. Enough with the menstruation talk while we're eating spaghetti." Sasori held up a hand like he could physically stop the conversation. "I may be gay, but there's only so much even I can handle." He leaned toward me and launched into his explanation. "First,

Shatori and Ino call each other Twin because even though they are _clearly _not related—Ino being an extremely white girl from Konoha, and Shatori being of Jamaican descent and a lovely mocha color from Suna—" "Thank you for appreciating my blackness," Shatori said.

"Don't mention it," Sasori said, and then continued smoothly with his explanation. "Even though they aren't related by blood they are freakishly alike." "It's like they were separated at birth or something," Hinata said. At the same moment Ino and Shatori grinned

at each other and shrugged. It was then that I noticed they were wearing the same outfit—dark jeans jackets with beautiful golden wings embroidered on the breast

pockets, black T-shirts, and low-riding black slacks. They even had on the same earrings—huge gold hoops. "We have the same shoe size," Ino said, sticking out her foot so we could see that she was wearing pointy-toed black leather stiletto boots. "And what's a little melanin difference when a truly soul-deep love of shoes is involved?" Lifting up her foot Shatori showed off another great pair of boots—only these were smooth black leather with sharp silver buckles across the ankles. "Next!" Sasori cut in, rolling his eyes. "The Dark Daughters. The short version is that they're a group made up of mostly upperclassmen who say that they are in charge of school spirit and such."

"No, the short version is that they're hags from hell," Shatori said.

"That's exactly what I said, Twin," Ino laughed. "You two aren't helping," Sasori told them.

"Now, where was I?" "School spirit and such," I prompted. "That's right. Yeah, they're supposed to be this great, pro- school, pro-vamp organization. Also, it is assumed that their leader is being groomed to be a High Priestess, so she's supposed to be the heart, mind, and spirit of the school—as well as a future leader in vamp society, et cetera, et cetera, blah, blah. Think National Merit Scholar in charge of the Honor Society mixed

with cheerleaders and band fags." "Hey, isn't it disrespectful to your gayness to call

them band fags?" Hinata asked. "I'm using the word as a term of endearment," Sasori said. "And football players—don't forget there are Dark Sons, too," Ino said. "Uh-huh, Twin. It is truly a crime and a shame that such seriously hot young lads get sucked in—" "And she does mean that literally," said Ino with a naughty grin. "By hags from hell," concluded Shatori. "Hello! Like I would forget the boys? I just keep getting interrupted." The three girls gave him apologetic smiles. Hinata pantomimed zipping her lips shut and throwing away the key. Ino and Shatori mouthed "dork" at her, but they stayed quiet so Sasori could

finish. I noticed that they'd played with the word "sucked," making me think that the little scene I'd witnessed hadn't been too unusual. "But what the Dark Daughters really are is a group of stuck-up bitches who get off on lording power over everyone else. They want everyone to follow them, to conform to their freaky ideas of what it means to become a vamp. Most of all, they hate humans, and if you don't feel the same they don't want shit to do with you." "Except to give you a hard time," Hinata added. I could tell from her expression that she must have firsthand knowledge about the "hard time" part,

and I remembered how pale and scared she'd looked when Aphrodite had shown me to our room. I made a mental note to remember to ask her later about what had

happened. "Don't let them scare you, though," Sasori said. "Just watch your back around them and—" "Hello, Sakura. Nice to see you again so soon."

I didn't have any trouble recognizing her voice this time. I decided it was like honey—slick and too darn sweet. Everyone at the table jumped, including me. She was wearing a sweater like mine, except that over her heart was embroidered the silver silhouette of three goddess-like women, one of them holding what looked like a pair of scissors. She had on a _very _short pleated black skirt, black tights that had silver sparkles in them and knee-high black boots. Two girls were standingbehind her, dressed in much the same way. One was

black, with impossibly long hair (must be a really good

weave), and the other was yet another blonde (who, on closer inspection of her brows, was probably, I decided, as much a natural blonde as I am). "Hello, Aphrodite," I said when everyone else

seemed too shocked to speak. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said

insincerely. "You're not. We were just discussing the trash that needs to be taken out tonight," Ino said with a big, fake smile.

"Well, you would certainly know about that," she said with a sneer, and then purposefully turned her back on Ino, who was curling her fists and looking as if she might leap over the table at Aphrodite. "Sakura, I should have said something to you earlier, but I guess it just slipped my mind. I want to issue an invitation for you to join the Dark Daughters in our own private Full Moon Ritual tomorrow night. I know it's unusual for someone who hasn't been here long to take part in a ritual so soon, but your Mark has clearly shown that you're, well, different than the average fledgling." She looked down her perfect nose at Hinata. "I've already mentioned it to Neferet, and she agrees that it would be good for you to join us. I'll give you the details later, when you're not so busy with…uh…_trash." _She gave the rest of the table her tight-lipped, sarcastic smile, flipped her long hair, and she and her entourage flitted off. "Hag bitches from hell," Shatori and Ino said together.


	10. And Then You Die

"I keep thinking that hubris is eventually going to bring Aphrodite down," Sasori said.

"Hubris," Hinata explained, "having godlike arrogance." "I actually know that one," I said, still staring after Aphrodite and her mob. "We just finished reading _Medea _in English class. It's what brought Jason down." "I'd love to knock the hubris right out of her bobble head," Ino said. "I'll hold her for you, Twin," Shatori said. "No! Y'all know we've talked about this before. The penalty for fighting is bad. Really bad. It's not worth it." I watched Ino and Shatori pale at the same time and wanted to ask what could be so bad, but Hinata went on talking, this time to me. "Just be careful, Sakura. The Dark Daughters, and especially Aphrodite, can seem almost okay at times, and that's when they're most dangerous." I shook my head. "Oh, nu uh. I'm not going to their full moon thing."

"I think you have to," Sasori said softly. "Neferet okayed it." Hinata said as Ino and Shatori nodded in agreement. "That means she'll expect you to go. You can't tell your mentor no."

"Especially when your mentor is Neferet, High Priestess of Nyx," Sasori said.

"Can't I just say that I'm not ready for…for…whatever it is they want me to do, and ask Neferet if I can be—I dunno, what would you call it— excused from their full moon thingy this time?" "Well, you could, but then Neferet would tell the Dark Daughters and they'd think that you're scared of them." I thought about the major crap that had already passed between Aphrodite and me in such a short time. "Uh, Hinata, I might already be scared of them." "Don't ever let them know." Hinata looked down at her plate, trying to hide her embarrassment. "That's worse than standing up to them." "Honey," Sasori said, patting Hinata's hand, "stop beating yourself up about that." Hinata gave Sasori a sweet, thank-you

smile. Then she said to me, "Just go. Be strong and go. They won't do anything too awful at the ritual. It's here on campus; they wouldn't dare." "Yeah, they do all their bad bullshit away from here, where it's harder for the vamps to catch them," Shatori said. "Around here they pretend to be all sickeningly sweet so no one knows what they're really like." "No one except us," Ino said, sweeping out her hand so that she included not just our little group, but

everyone else in the room, too. "I don't know, y'all, maybe Sakura will actually get along with some of them okay," Hinata said without any touch of sarcasm or jealousy. I shook my head. "Nope. I won't get along with them. I don't like their kind—the kind of people who try to control others and make them look bad just to feel better about themselves. And I don't want to go to their Full Moon Ritual!" I said firmly, thinking about my stepfather and his buddies, and how ironic it was that they seemed to have so much in common with a group of teenagers who called themselves the daughters of a goddess. "I'd go with you if I could—any of us would— but unless you're one of the Dark Daughters you can only get in if you're invited," Hinata said sadly. "That's okay. I'll just deal with it." Suddenly I wasn't

hungry anymore. I was just very, very tired, and I really wanted to change the subject. "So explain to me about the different symbols you wear here. You told me about ours—Nyx's spiral. Sasori has a spiral, too, so that must mean he's a…I paused to remember what Hinata had called freshmen, "a third former. But Ino and Shatori have wings, and Aphrodite had something else." "You mean besides that cob stuck straight up her skinny anus?" Ino muttered. "She means the three Fates," Sasori interjected, beating Shatori to whatever she was going to add. "The three Fates are children of Nyx. The sixth formers all wear the emblem of the Fates, with Atropos holding scissors to symbolize the end of school."

"And for some of us, the end of life," Ino added gloomily. That shut everyone up. When I couldn't stand the uncomfortable silence anymore I cleared my throat and said, "So what about Ino and Shatori's wings?" "The wings of Eros, who is the child of Nyx's seed—"

"The _love _god," Shatori said, adding a seated gyration of her hips. Sasori frowned at her and kept talking. "The golden wings of Eros are the fourth formers' symbol."

"'Cause we're the _love _class," Ino sang, raising her arms over her head and shimmying her hips. "Actually, it's because we're supposed to be reminded of Nyx's capacity to love, and the wings symbolize our continuous movement forward."What's the symbol for fifth formers?" I asked. "Nyx's golden chariot pulling a trail of stars," Sasori said.

"I think it's the prettiest of the four symbols," Hinata said. "Those stars sparkle like crazy." "The chariot shows that we continue on Nyx's journey. The stars represent the magic of the two years that have already passed." "Sasori, you are a good little student," Ino

said. "I told you we should have gotten him to help us study for the human mythology test," Shatori said. "I thought _I _told _you _we needed his help, and—"

"Anyway," Sasori shouted over their bickering, "that's about all there is to the four symbols of the classes. Easy-peasy, really," he looked pointedly at the now silent Twins. "That is, if you pay attention in class instead of writing notes and staring at guys you think are cute." "You're really prudey, Sasori," Shatori said. "Especially for a gay boy." Ino added.

"Ino, your hair's looking kinda frizzy today. Not to be mean or anything, but maybe you should think about switching products. You can't be too careful about those kinds of things. The next thing you know you'll be getting split ends." Ino's blue eyes got huge and her hand went automatically to her hair. "Oh, no no no. I do not believe you just said that,

Sasori. You know how crazy she is about her hair." Shatori started to puff up like a mocha-colored blowfish. Sasori, meanwhile, just smiled and returned to his spaghetti— the perfect picture of innocence. "Uh, y'all," Hinata said quickly, standing up and pulling me with her by the elbow. "Sakura looks beat. Y'all remember what it was like when you first got here. We're going to go back to our room. I have to study for that vamp sociology test, so I probably won't see you until tomorrow." "Okay, see ya," Sasori said. "Sakura, it was

really nice to meet you." "Yeah, welcome to Hell High." Ino and Shatori said together before Hinata pulled me out of the room. "Thanks. I really am tired," I told Hinata as

we backtracked through a hall that I was happy to recognize as the one that would lead to the main entrance to the central school building. We paused while a sleek, silver-gray cat chased a smaller, harassedlooking tabby across the hall in front of us. "Beelzebub! Leave Cammy alone! Sasori is going to rip your fur out!" Hinata made a grab for the gray cat and

missed, but he did stop chasing the tabby and instead streaked back down the hall the way we had just come. Hinata was frowning after him. "Shatori and Ino need to teach that cat of theirs some manners; he's always up to something." She glanced at me as we left the building and walked out into the soft, pre-dawn darkness. "That cute little Cameron is Sasori's cat. Beelzebub belongs to Ino and Shatori; he chose both of them—together. Yep. It's as strange as it sounds, but after a little while you'll be like the rest of us and start thinking that they must really be twins." "They seem nice, though." "Oh, they're great. They bicker a lot, but they're totally loyal and will never let anyone talk about you." She grinned. "Okay, _they _might talk about you, but that's different, and it won't be behind your back." "And I really like Sasori." "Sasori's sweet, and really smart. I just feel bad for him sometimes, though." "How come?" "Well, he had a roommate when he first got here

about six months ago, but as soon as the guy found out Sasori was gay— hello, it's not like the boy tries to hide it—he complained to Neferet and said he wasn't going to room with a fag." I grimaced. I can't stand homophobes. "And Neferet actually put up with that attitude?"

"No, she made it clear that the kid—oh, he changed his name to Thor after he got here"—she shook her head and rolled her eyes—"doesn't that just figure? Anyway, Neferet let it be known that Thor was way out of line, and she gave Sasori the option of moving into another room by himself or staying with Thor. Sasori chose to move. I mean, wouldn't you?"

I nodded. "Yep. No way would I room with Thor the Homophobe." "That's what we all think, too. So Sasori has been in a room by himself since then."

"Aren't there any other gay kids here?" Hinata shrugged. "There're a few girls who are lesbians and totally out, but even though a couple of them are cool and hang with the rest of us they mostly stick together. They're way into the religious aspect of Goddess worship and spend most of their time in Nyx's Temple. And, of course, there are the moronic party

girls who think it's cool to make out with each other, but usually only if some cute guys are watching." I shook my head. "You know, I've never understood why girls think making out with each other is the way to catch a boyfriend. You'd think it would be counterproductive."

"Like I want a boyfriend who only thinks I'm hot when I'm kissing some girl? Blech." "What about gay guys?" Stevie sighed. "There are a few besides Sasori, but they're mostly too weird and girly for him. I feel bad for him. I think he gets pretty lonely. His parents don't

write or anything." "The whole vampyre thing freaked them out?" "No, they didn't really care about that. Actually, don't say anything to Sasori because it hurts his feelings, but I think they were relieved when he was Marked. They didn't know what to do with a son who is

gay." "Why did they have to _do _anything? He's still their son. He just likes guys."

"Well, they live in Dallas, and his dad is big into the People of Faith. I think he's some kind of minister or something—"

I held up my hand. "Stop. You don't have to say another word. I totally get it." And I did. I was way too acquainted with the narrow- minded, "our way is the only right way" ideas of the People of Faith. Even

thinking about it made me feel exhausted and depressed.

Hinata opened the door to the dorm. The living-room area was empty except for a few girls who were watching That _'70's Show _reruns. Hinata waved

absently at them. Hey, do you want a pop or something to take

upstairs with us?" I nodded and followed her through the living room and into a

smaller room off to the side that had four refrigerators, a big sink, two microwaves, lots of cabinets, and a pretty white wooden table that sat in the middle of it—just like a regular kitchen, only this one was weirdly refrigerator-friendly. Everything

was neat and clean. Hinata opened one of the fridges. I peeked over her shoulder to see that it was filled with all kinds of drinks— everything from pop to

lots of juices and that fizzy water that tastes nasty. "What do you want?"

"Any brown pop is fine." I said. "This stuff is for all of us," she said as she

handed me two Diet Cokes and grabbed two Frescas for herself. "There're fruit and veggies and stuff like that in those two fridges, and lean meat for sandwiches in the

other one. They're kept full all the time, but the vamps are pretty obsessed with us eating healthy, so you won't find bags of chips or Twinkies or stuff like that."

"No chocolate?"

"Yeah, there's some really expensive chocolate in the cabinets. The vamps say chocolate in moderation is good for us."

_Okay, so who the hell wants to eat chocolate in moderation?_

I kept the thought to myself as we walkedback through the living room and headed upstairs to ourroom."So the, uh, vamps"—I kinda stumbled over theword—"are big on healthy eating?" "Well, yeah, but I think basically just fledglingseating healthy. I mean, you don't see fat vamps, but youalso don't see them chewing on celery and carrots and

picking at salads. Mostly they eat together in their own dining room, and rumor has it that they eat well." She glanced at me and lowered her voice. "I heard that they

eat a lot of red meat. A lot of _rare _red meat." "Eeesh," I said, not liking the bizarre visual

image I suddenly got of Neferet gnawing on a bloody steak. Hinata shivered, and went on: "Sometimes someone's mentor will sit with a fledgling at dinner, but they usually have just a glass or two of wine and don't eat with us." Hinata opened the door and with a sigh I sat on my bed and pulled off my shoes. God, I was tired. Rubbing my feet I wondered about why the adult vamps didn't eat with us, and then I decided I didn't really want

to think about that long. I mean, it brought to mind too many questions like what are they really eating? And what will I have to eat when/if I become an adult vamp? Ugh. And, part of my brain whispered that it also made me remember my reaction to Naruto's blood

yesterday. Had that been only yesterday? And also my more recent response to the blood of that guy in the hall. No. I definitely didn't want to think about either of

them—at all. So I quickly refocused on the healthy-diet issue. "Okay, they don't particularly care about eating healthy, so what's the big obsession with us eating

healthy?" I asked Hinata. She met my eyes, looking worried and more than a little scared. "They want us to eat healthy for the same reason they make us exercise every day—so that our bodies are as strong as possible, because if you start getting weak or fat or sick, that's the first sign that your body is rejecting the Change."

"And then you die," I said quietly.

"And then you die," she agreed.


	11. Prelude to Classes

I didn't think I'd sleep. I figured I'd lay there and miss home and think about the bizarre twist my life had taken. Disturbing flashes of the guy in the hall's eyes drifted through my mind, but I was so tired I couldn't focus. Even Aphrodite's psycho hatefulness was something else that seemed sleepily far away. Actually, my last worries before I could remember nothing else were about my forehead. Was it feeling sore again because of the Mark and the cut over my temple—or was it because I was getting a ginormic zit? And would my hair look okay for my first day of vamp school tomorrow? But as I curled up with my comforter and inhaled the familiar smell of down feathers and home, I felt unexpectedly safe and warm…and was totally out. I didn't have a nightmare, either. Instead I dreamed about cats. Go figure. Hot boys? No. Cool new vampire powers? Of course not. Just cats. There was one in particular—a small orange tabby who had little tiny paws and a pot belly with a pouch that looked kinda marsupial. She kept yelling at me in an old lady's voice and asking what had taken me so long to get here. Then her cat voice changed to an annoying buzzing beeping sound and I… "Sakura, come on! Turn that stupid alarm clock off!"

"Who—, huh?" Oh, hell. I hate mornings. My hand flailed about trying to find the off switch of my annoying alarm clock.

Have I mentioned that I am totally, completely blind without my contacts? I grabbed my nerdy glasses and peeked at the time. Six thirty **P.M., **and I was just waking up. Talk about bizarre. "Do you want to take a shower first, or do you want me to?" Hinata asked sleepily. "I will, if you don't care." "I don't…," She yawned. " 'Kay." "We should hurry, though, 'cause, I don't know about you, but I have to eat breakfast or I feel like I'm going to starve to death before lunch." "Cereal?" I suddenly perked up. I seriously adore cereal, and have an [heart] **CEREAL **shirt somewhere to prove it. I especially love Count Chocula—yet another vampyre irony. "Yeah, there're always lots of those tiny boxes of cereal and bagels and fruit and hard-boiled eggs and stuff." "I'll hurry." Suddenly I was starving. "Hey, HInata, does it matter what I wear?" "Nope," she yawned again. "Just pick one of the

sweaters or jackets that show our third former symbol and you'll be fine' I did hurry, even though I was really nervous about not looking right and I wished I could take hours

doing and redoing my hair and makeup. I used Hinata's makeup mirror while she was in the shower, and decided that under-doing was probably a better choice

than over-doing. It was weird how my Mark seemed to change the whole focus of my face. I've always had nice eyes—big and round and jade-colored,with lots of lashes. So much that Ten-Ten used to whine about how unfair it was that I had enough lashes for three girls and she only had short little brown ones. (Speaking of …I did miss Ten-Ten, especially this morning as I was getting ready to go to a new school without her. Maybe I'd call her later. Or email her. Or…I remembered the comment Naruto had made about the party, and decided maybe not.) Anyway, the Mark somehow made my eyes look even bigger and

darker. I lined them with a smoky black shadow that had little sparkly flecks of silver in it. Not heavily like those loser girls who think that plastering on black eyeliner makes them look cool. Yeah, _right. _They look like scary raccoons. I smudged the line, added mascara, brushed some bronzing power over my face, and put on lip gloss (to hide the fact that I'd been nervously picking at my lips). Then I stared at myself. Thankfully my hair was acting right, and even my 'weird widow's peak wasn't sticking all up crazily like it did sometimes. I still looked…umm…different, but the same. The effect my Mark had on my face hadn't faded. It made everything that was ethnic about my features stand out: the darkness of my eyes, my high Cherokee cheekbones, my proud, straight nose, and even the tan color of my skin that was like my grandma's. The sapphire Mark of the Goddess seemed to have flipped a switch and spotlighted those features; it had freed the Cherokee girl within me and allowed her to shine."Your hair looks great," Hinata said as she came into the room toweling dry her short hair. "I wish mine would act right when it's long. It doesn't. It just frizzes out and looks like a horse's tail." "I like your short hair," I said, moving out of her way and grabbing my cute sparkly black ballet flats. "Yeah, well, it makes me a freak here.

Everybody has long hair." "I noticed, but I don't really get it."

"It's one of the things that happens while we're going through the Change. Vamps' hair grows abnormally fast, just like their fingernails." I tried not to shudder as I remembered

Aphrodite's fingernail slashing through jeans and skin. Thankfully, Hinata was oblivious to my thoughts, and kept on talking. "You'll see. After a while you won't have to look at their symbols to know what year they are. Anyway, you'll learn all about that kind of stuff in Vamp

Sociology class. Oh! That reminds me." She rifled through some papers on her desk until she found what she was looking for and handed it to me. "Here's your schedule. We have third hour and fifth hour together. And check out the list of electives you have for second

hour. You can choose from any of them." My name was at the top of the schedule, printed

in bold letters, SAKURA HARUNO, ENTERING THIRD

FORMER, as well as the date, which was five (?!) days before the Tracker had Marked me.

1st hour—Vampyre Sociology 101. Rm. 215.

Prof. Neferet

2nd hour—Drama 101. Performing Arts Center.

Prof. Nolan

_or_

Sketching 101. Rm. 312. Prof. Doner

_or_

Intro to Music. Rm. 314. Prof. Vento

3rd hour—Lit 101. Rm. 214. Prof. Penthesilea

4th hour—Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. K.

Hatake

LUNCH BREAK

5th hour—Spanish 101. Rm. 216. Prof. Garmy

6th hour—Intro to Equestrian Studies. Field

House. Prof. Lenobia

"No geometry?" I blurted, totally overwhelmed by the schedule, but trying to keep a positive attitude. "No, thankfully. Next semester we'll have to take economics, though. But that couldn't be as bad." "Fencing? Intro to Equestrian Studies?" "I told you they like to keep us in shape. Fencing's okay, even though it's hard. I'm not very good at it, but you do get paired with upperclassmen a lot— kind of like peer instructors, and I'm just sayin', some of

those boys are just plain hot! I'm not taking the horse class this semester—they put me in Tae Kwan Do. And I have to tell ya, I love it!" "Really?" I said doubtfully. _Wonder what the_

_horse class would be like? _"Yep. Which elective are you going to pick?"

I glanced back down the list. "Which one are you taking?" "Intro to Music. Professor Vento is cool, and I, uh…" Hinata grinned and blushed. "I want to be a

country music star. I mean, Kenny Chesney, Faith Hill, and Shania Twain are all vamps—and that's just three of

them. Heck, Garth Brooks grew up right here in Oklahoma and you know he's the biggest vamp of them all. So I don't see why I can't be one, too." "Makes perfect sense to me," I said. Why not? "You want to take music with me?" "That'd be fun if I could sing or play anything resembling an instrument. I can't."

"Oh, well, maybe not then." "Actually, I was thinking about the drama class. I was in drama at SIHS, and I liked it okay. Do you know anything about Prof. Nolan?" "Yeah, she's from Texas and has a major accent, but she studied drama in New York and everyone likes her." I almost laughed out loud when Hinata mentioned Prof. Nolan's accent. The girl twanged so bad she sounded like an ad for a trailer park, but no way was I gonna hurt her feelings by mentioning it.

"Well, then drama it is." "Okay, grab your schedule and let's go. Hey," she said as we hurried out of the room and skipped down the stairs, "maybe you'll be the next Nicole Kidman!" Well, I guess being the next Nicole Kidman wouldn't be bad (not that I plan on marrying and then divorcing a manic short guy). Now that Hinata mentioned it, I hadn't really thought much about my future career since the Tracker had thrown my life intocomplete chaos, but now that I was actually thinking about it I still really wanted to be a veterinarian.

An obese long-haired black and white cat sprinted down the steps in front of us chasing a cat that looked like its clone. With all these cats you'd think that there would definitely be a need for vamp vets. (Hee hee…vamp vets…I could call my clinic Vamp Vets, and the ads would read: "We'll take your blood for free!")

The kitchen and living room were crowded with girls eating and talking and hurrying around. I tried to return some of the hellos I was getting as Hinata introduced me to what seemed like an impossibly confusing stream of girls _and _keep my concentration on finding a box of Count Chocula. Just when I was starting to worry, I found it, hidden behind several massive boxes of Frosted Flakes (not a bad second choice, but, well, they're not chocolate and they don't have any yummy little marshmallows).

Hinata poured a quick bowl of Lucky Charms, and we perched at the kitchen table, eating fast.

"Hi, Sakura!"

That voice. I knew who it was before I saw Hinata duck her head and stare into her cereal bowl. "Hi, Aphrodite," I said, trying to sound neutral. "In case I don't see you later I wanted to be sure you know where to go tonight. The Dark Daughters' Full Moon Ritual will start at four A.M., right after the school's ritual. You'll miss dinner, but don't worry about that. We'll feed you. Oh, it's in the rec hall over by the east wall. I'll meet you in front of Nyx's Temple beforethe school ritual so we can go in together, and then I can show you the way to the hall afterward."

"Actually, I already promised Hinata that I'd meet her and we'd go to the school ritual together." I really hate pushy people. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that." I was pleased to hear Hinata lift her head and say. "Hey, you know where the rec hall is, don't you?" I asked Hinata in my most perkily clueless voice.

"Yep, I do." "Then you can just show me how to get there, right? And that means Aphrodite doesn't have to worry about me getting lost." "Anything I can do to help," Hinata chirped, sounding like her old self. "Problem solved," I said with a big smile at Aphrodite.

"Okay. Fine. I'll see you at four A.M. Don't be late." She twitched off. "If she shakes her butt any more when she walks she's gonna break something," I said. Hinata snorted and almost spewed milk from her nose. Coughing, she said, "Don't do that while I'm eating!" Then she swallowed and smiled at me. "You didn't let her boss you around." "Neither did you." I slurped the last spoonful of cereal. "Ready?"

"Ready. Okay, this'll be easy. Your first hour is right next to my first hour. All of the third former core classes are in the same hall Come on—I'll point you in the right direction and you'll be set." We rinsed off our dishes and stuffed them in oneof the five dishwashers, then hurried outside into thedarkness of a beautiful fall evening. Jeesh, it was weird going to school at night, even if my body was telling methat everything was followed the flow of students through one of the thick wooden doors. "Third Former Hall is just over here," Hinata said, guiding me around a corner and up a short flight of stairs.

"Is that a bathroom?" I asked as we hurried past water fountains situated between two doors. "Yep," she said. "Here's my class, and there's yours right next door. See you after class!" "Okay, thanks," I called. At least the bathroom was close. If I had a case of raging nervous- stomach diarrhea I wouldn't have far to run.


	12. Sasuke Uchiha

"Sakura! Over here!" I almost cried in relief when I heard Sasori's voice and saw his hand waving at an empty desk next to him. "Hi." I sat down and smiled gratefully at him. "Are you ready for your first day?" I nodded. "Yep." I wanted to say more, but just then a bell gave five quick rings and as the echo of it died. Neferet swept into the room. She was wearing a

long black skirt slit up the side to show great stiletto boots, and a deep purple silk sweater. Over her left breast, embroidered in silver, was the image of a goddess with her arms upraised, hands cupping a crescent moon. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a thick braid. The series of delicate wavelike tattoos that framed her face made her look like an ancient warrior priestess. She smiled at us and I could see that the entire class was as caught as I was by her powerful presence. "Good evening! I've been looking forward to beginning this unit. Delving into the rich sociology of the Amazons is one of my favorites." Then she gestured to me. "It is excellent timing that Sakura Haruno has joined us today. I am Sakura's mentor, so I'll expect my students to welcome her. Sasori, would you please get Sakura a textbook? Her cabinet is next to yours. While you explain our locker system to her I want the rest of you to journal about what preconceived impressions you have of the ancient vampyre warriors who are known as the Amazons." The typical paper rustling and student whispInog commenced while Sasori led me to the back of the classroom where there was a wall of cabinets. He opened one that had the number "12" in silver on it. The cabinet contained neat, wide shelves filled with textbooks and supplies.

"At the House of Night there aren't lockers, like at regular schools. Here, first hour is our homeroom and we each have a cabinet of our own. The room will always be open, so you come back here to get books and whatever, just like you would go to a locker in the hall.

Here's the sociology book." He handed me a thick leather book with the silhouette of a goddess stamped on the front of it along with the title, _Vampyre Sociology 101. _I grabbed a

notebook and a couple of pens. When I shut the cabinet door I hesitated.

"Isn't there a lock or something?" "No," Sasori lowered his voice. "They don't need locks here. If someone steals something, the vamps know it. I don't even want to think about what would happen to someone stupid enough to do that." We sat back down and I started to write about the only thing I knew about the Amazons—that they were warrior women who didn't have much use for men—but my mind wasn't on my work. Instead, I was

wondering why Sasori, Hinata, and even Ino and Shatori all freak out about getting in trouble. I mean, I'm a good kid—okay, not perfect, but still. I've only had detention once so far, and that wasn't my fault. Really. Some turd boy told me to suck his cock. What was I

supposed to do? Cry? Giggle? Pout? _Umm _. _no…_So instead I bitch-slapped him (although I prefer just using the word smacked), and _I _got detention for , detention wasn't actually that bad. I got all my homework done and started the new Gossip Girls

book. Clearly detention at the House of Night entailed more than going to a teacher's classroom for forty-five minutes of "quiet time" after school. I'd have to remember to ask Hinata…

"First, what pieces of the Amazon tradition do we still practice at the House of Night?" Neferet asked, drawing my attention back to class. Sasori raised his hand. "The bow of respect, with our fist over our heart, comes from the Amazons, and so does the way we shake hands—by gripping forearms." "Correct, Sasori." Huh. That explained the funny handshake. "So, what preconceived notions do you have about the Amazon warriors?" she asked the class. A blonde who sat on the other side of the room said, "The Amazons were heavily matriarchal, as are all vampyre societies." Jeesh, she sounded smart. "That's true, Elizabeth, but when people discuss the Amazons, legend tends to add an additional layer to

history. What do I mean by that?" "Well, people—especially humans—think that

the Amazons were man-haters," said Sasori. "Exactly. What we know is that just because a society is matriarchal, as ours is, it does not automatically mean that it is anti- male. Even Nyx has a consort, the god Erebus, to whom she is devoted. The Amazons were unique, though, in that they were a society of vampyre women who chose to be their own

warriors and protectors. As most of you already know, our society today is still matriarchal, but we respect and appreciate the Sons of Night, and consider them our protectors and consorts. Now, open your text to Chapter Three and let's look at the greatest of the Amazon

warriors, Penthesilea, but be careful to keep legend and history separate in your mind."

And from there Neferet launched into one of the coolest lectures I'd ever heard. I had no idea an hour had passed; the ringing bell was a total surprise. I'd just shoved my sociology book back into my cubbie (okay, I know that Sasori and Neferet called them _cabinets, _but come on—they totally remind me of the cubbies we used to have in kindergarten) when Neferet called my name. I grabbed a notebook and a pen and hurried over to her desk.

"How are you?" she asked, smiling warmly. "I'm okay. I'm good." I said quickly. She lifted an eyebrow at me. "Well, I suppose I'm nervous and confused." "Of course you are. It's a lot to take in, and changing schools is always difficult—let alone changing schools and lives." She glanced over my shoulder. "Sasori, would you walk Sakura to Drama class?"

"Sure," Sasori said. "Sakura, I'll see you tonight at Ritual. Oh, and has Aphrodite issued a formal invitation for you to join the Dark Daughters in their private ceremony afterward?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to double-check with you and make sure that you feel fine about attending. I would, of course, understand your reticence, but I encourage you to go; I want you to take advantage of every opportunity here, and the Dark Daughters is an exclusive organization. It is a compliment that they already seem interested in you as a possible pledge." "I'm fine with going." I forced my voice and my smile to be nonchalant. Obviously she expected me to go, and the last thing I wanted was for Neferet to be disappointed in me. Plus, no way in hell was I going to do anything that might make Aphrodite think I was scared of her.

"Well done." Neferet said with enthusiasm. She squeezed my arm and I automatically smiled at her. "If you need me my office is in the same wing as theinfirmary." She glanced at my forehead. "I see the stitches have almost completely dissolved. That's excellent. Does your head still hurt?" My hand automatically found its way up to my temple. I could only feel the prickle of a stitch or two today when there had been at least ten yesterday. Very,

very weird. And, even weirder, I hadn't thought about the cut once this morning.

I also realized I hadn't thought about my mom or Naruto or even Grandma Haruno.…

"No," I said, suddenly realizing Neferet and Sasori were waiting for me to answer. "No, my head doesn't hurt at all." "Good! Well, you two better go before you're late. I know you'll love Drama. I think Professor Nolan has just begun working on monologues." I was halfway down the hall, hurrying to keep up with Sasori when it hit me. "How did she know I was going to take Drama? I just decided it this morning." "Adult vamps know way too much sometimes," Sasori whispered. "Scratch that. Adult vamps know way too much _all _the time, especially when that vamp is a High Priestess." In light of what I hadn't been telling Neferet I didn't want to think about that too long. "Hey, y'all!" Hinata rushed up. "How was Vamp Soc? Did y'all start the Amazons?" "It was cool." I was glad to change the subject from the too mysterious vampyres. "I had no idea they really cut off their right breasts to keep them out of the way." "They wouldn't have had to if they'd been as flat as me," said Hinata, looking down at her own chest. "Or me," sighed Sasori dramatically. I was still giggling when they pointed me to the Drama room. Professor Nolan didn't ooze power like Neferet.

Instead she oozed energy. She had an athletic, but somehow pear-shaped body. Her brunet hair was long

and straight. And Hinata had been right—she had a

serious Texas twang. "Sakura, welcome! Have a seat anywhere." I said hi and sat beside the Elizabeth girl I recognized from Vamp Soc. She looked friendly enough

and I already knew she was smart. (It never hurts to sit next to a smart kid.)

"We're just about to begin choosing the monologues that each of you will present to the class sometime next week. But first, I thought you'd like to have a demonstration of how a monologue should be performed, so I asked one of our talented upperclassmen to stop by and recite the famous monologue from _Othello, _written by the ancient vampyre playwright,

Shakespeare." Professor Nolan paused and glanced out of the window in the door. "Here he is now." The door opened and _oh my dear sweet lord _I do believe my heart totally stopped beating. I'm positive my mouth flopped open like a moron. He was the most gorgeous young lad I had ever seen. He was tall and had dark hair that did an adorable cockatoo thing in the back. His eyes were an amazing blue- black and… Oh. Hell! Hell! Hell! It was the guy from the hall. "Come on in, Sasuke. As usual, your entrance timing is perfect. We are ready for your monologue." She turned back to the class. "Most of you already know

fifth former, Sasuke Uchiha, and are aware that he won last year's worldwide House of Night monologue competition, the finals of which were held in London. He is also already creating a buzz in Hollywood as well as on Broadway for his performance last semester as Tony in our production of _West Side Story. _The class is all yours, Sasuke." Prof Nolan beamed. As if my body were suddenly on automatic, I clapped with the rest of the class. Smiling and confident, Sasuke stepped up on the little stage that was situated front

and center in the large, airy classroom. "Hi. How are you guys doing?" He spoke directly to me. I mean, _directly _to me. I could feel my face getting really hot. "Monologues seem intimidating, but the key is to get your lines down, and then to imagine that you're

actually acting _with _a full cast of actors. Trick yourself into thinking you're not up here all alone, like this…" And he began the monologue from _Othello. _I don't know much about the play, except that it's one of Shakespeare's tragedies, but Sasuke's performance was

amazing. He was a tall guy, probably at least six feet, but as he began to speak he seemed to get bigger and older and more powerful. His voice deepened and he took on an accent I couldn't place. His incredible eyes darkened and narrowed into slits, and when he said Desdemona's name it was like he was praying. It was obvious he loved her, even before he spoke the concluding lines:

_She loved me for the dangers I had passed, And I loved her that she did pity them._

As he said the last two lines his eyes locked with mine and, just like in the hall the day before, it seemed as if there was no one else in the room—no one else in the world. I felt a shiver deep inside of something very much like what I'd felt the two times I'd smelled blood

since I'd been Marked, only no blood had been spilled in the room. There was only Sasuke. And then he smiled, touched his lips to his fingers as though he was sending me a kiss, and bowed. The whole class clapped like crazy, including me. Really. I couldn't help it.

"Now, that's how it's done," Professor Nolan said. "So, there are copies of monologues in the red bookshelves at the rear of the class. Each of you take several books and begin looking through them. What you're trying to find is a scene that means something to

you—that touches some part of your soul. I'll be circulating and can answer any questions you have about individual monologues. Once you've chosen your

pieces, I'll go through the steps you'll need to take as you prepare your own presentation." With an energetic smile and nod, she motioned for us to start looking through the zillions of monologue books. I still felt flushed and short of breath, but I got

up with the rest of the class, even though I couldn't help peeking at Sasuke over my shoulder. He was (unfortunately) leaving the room, but not before he turned and caught me gawking at him. I blushed (again). He met my eyes and smiled directly at me (again). And

then he was gone. "He's so f-ing hot," someone whispered in my ear. I turned and, shockingly, Ms. Perfect Student Elizabeth was staring after Sasuke and fanning herself.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" I blurted like an idiot. "Only in my dreams," Elizabeth said. "Actually, word has it that he and Aphrodite used to be hooked up, but I've been here for a few months and it's been over between them at least that long. Here ya go," she tossed

a couple of monologue books at me. "I'm Elizabeth, no last name." My face was a question mark. She sighed. "My last name was Titsworth. Can you imagine? When I got here a few weeks ago and my mentor explained that I could change my name to whatever I wanted it to be, I knew I was going to get rid of the Titsworth part, but then the whole issue of picking

a new last name just stressed me too much. So I decided I'd keep my first name and not hassle with a last name." Elizabeth No Last Name shrugged. "Well, hi," I said. There were really some odd kids here. "Hey," she said as we went back to our desks. "Sasuke was looking at you." "He was looking at everyone," I said, even though I could feel my stupid face getting all hot and red again. "Yeah, but he was _really _looking at you." She grinned and added, "Oh, I think your colored-in Mark is cool." "Thanks." It probably looked weird as hell on my beet-red face.

"Any questions about choosing a monologue Sakura?" Professor Nolan asked, making me jump. "No, Professor Nolan. I've done them before in drama at SIHS."

"Very good. Let me know if I can clarify setting or character for you." She patted me on the arm and kept moving around the room. I opened up the first book and

started to flip through the pages, trying (unsuccessfully) to forget about Sasuke and concentrate on monologues. He _had _been looking at me. But why? He must have known that it had been me in the hall. So what kind of interest in me was he showing? And did I want a guy to like me who had been getting a blow job from the hateful Aphrodite? I probably shouldn't. I mean, I definitely wasn't going to take up where she left off. Or

maybe he was just curious about my freakishly colored in Mark, like practically everybody else was. But it hadn't seemed like it…it had seemed like he'd been looking at _me. _And I'd liked it. I glanced down at the book I'd been ignoring. The page was open to the subchapter: Dramatic Monologues for Women. The first monologue on the page was from _Always Ridiculous _by Jose Echegar Well, hell. It was probably a sign.


	13. Feeling Like I'm Home

I actually found my way to Lit class by myself. Okay, so it was just on the other side of Neferet's room, but still I felt a little more confident when I didn't have to ask to be led around like the helpless idiot new kid. "Sakura! We saved a desk for ya!" Hinata yelled the instant I got to class. She was sitting beside Sasori, and practically hopping up and down with excitement. She looked like a happy puppy again, which made me smile. I was really glad to see her. "So, so, so! Tell me everything! How was Drama? Did you like it? Do you like Professor Nolan? Isn't her tattoo cool? It reminds me of a mask—kinda." Sasori grabbed Hinata's arm. "Breathe and let the girl answer." "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I guess Nolan's tattoos are cool," I said. "You guess?"

"Well, I was distracted."

"What?" she said. Then her eyes narrowed. "Did someone embarrass you about your Mark? I swear people are just plain rude." "No, that wasn't it. Actually that Elizabeth No

Last Name girl said she thought it was cool. I was distracted because, well…" I was feeling my face get hot again. I'd decided that I was going to ask them about Sasuke, but now that I'd started talking I wondered whether I should say anything. Should I tell them about the hall? Sasori perked up. "I feel a juicy tidbit coming on. Come on, Sakura. You were distracted _becauuuuse?"_ He drew the word out into a question. "Okay, okay. I can sum it up in two words: Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata's mouth dropped open and Sasori did a little pretend swoon, which he had to straighten up from right away because at that moment the bell rang and Professor Penthesilea swept into the room. "Later!" Hinata whispered.

"Absolutely!" Sasori mouthed. I smiled innocently. If nothing else I was sure that I would love the fact that mentioning Sasuke would drive them crazy all hour. Lit class was an experience. First of all, the classroom itself was totally different than any I'd ever seen. There were bizarrely interesting posters and paintings and what looked like original art work filling every inch of wall space. And hanging from the ceilingwere wind chimes and crystals—lots of them. Professor Penthesilea (whose name I now recognized from Vamp

Soc class as belonging to the most revered of all the Amazons, and who everyone called Prof P) was like something out of the movies (well, the ones on the Sci- Fi Channel). She had seriously long reddish-blond hair, big hazel eyes, and a curvy body that probably made all the guys drool (not that it's very hard to make teenage boys drool). Her tattoos were thin, pretty Celtic knots that traced their way down her face and around her cheekbones, making them look high and dramatic. She was wearing expensive-looking black slacks and a

moss-colored silk cardigan sweater set that had the samegoddess figure embroidered over her breast as Neferet had been wearing. And, now that I thought about it (and not Sasuke), I realized Prof Nolan's blouse had the goddess embroidered on the breast pocket of her blouse, too. Hmmm… "I was born in April of year 1902," Professor Penthesilea said, instantly grabbing our attention. I mean, please, she barely looked thirty. "So I was ten

years old in April of 1912, and I remember the tragedy very well. About what am I speaking? Do any of you have any idea?" Okay, I knew exactly what she was talking about, but it wasn't because I'm a hopeless history nerd. It's because when I was younger I thought I was in love with Leonardo DiCaprio, and my mom got me the entire DVD collection of his movies for my twelfth birthday. This particular movie I watched so many times I still have most of it memorized (and I can not tell you how many times I snot cried when he slipped off that board and floated away like an adorable Popsicle). I looked around. No one else seemed to have a clue, so I sighed and raised my hand.

Prof P smiled and called on me, "Yes, Miss Haruno." "The _Titanic _sank in April of 1912. It was struck by the iceberg late on Sunday night, the fourteenth, and sank just a few hours later on the fifteenth." I heard Sasori suck air beside me, and Hinata's little _huh. _Jeesh, had I really been acting so stupid that they were shocked to hear me answer a question

correctly? "I do love it when a new fledgling knows something?" Professor Penthesilea said. "Absolutely correct, Miss Haruno. I was living in Chicago at the time of the tragedy, and I will never forget the newsies shouting the tragic headlines from the street corners. It was a horrid event, especially because the loss of lives was so preventable. It also signaled the end of one age and the beginning of another, as well as bringing about many much-needed changes in shipping laws. We are going to study all of this, plus the deliciously melodramatic events of the night, in our next piece of literature, Walter Lord's meticulously researched book, _A Night to Remember. _Although Lord was not a vampyre—and it's really a shame he wasn't," she added under her breath, "I still find his take on the night compelling and his writing style and tone interesting and very readable. Okay, let's get started! The last person in each row, get books for the people in your row from the long cabinet in the back of the room." Well, cool! This was definitely more interesting than reading _Great Expectations _(Pip, Estella, _who_ _cares?!). _I settled in with _A Night to Remember _and my notebook opened to take, well, notes. Prof P started to read Chapter One aloud to us, and she was actually a good reader. Three class hours almost over and I'd liked all of them. Was it possible that this vamp school would actually be more than a boring place I went to every day because I had to and, besides that, all my friends were there? Not that _all _of the classes at KHS had been boring, but we didn't get to study the Amazons and the _Titanic _(from a teacher who'd been alive when it sank!). I glanced around at the other kids while Prof P read. There were about fifteen of us, which seemed about the average in my other classes, too. All of them had their books open and were paying attention. Then my eye was caught by something red and bushy on the other side of the room near the rear of the

class. I'd spoken too soon—not all of the kids were paying attention. This one had his head down on his arms and he was sound asleep, which I knew because his chubby, way-too-white-and-freckled face was turned in my direction. His mouth was open, and I think he

might have been drooling a little. I wondered what Prof P would do to the kid. She didn't seem like the kind of teacher who would be cool with some slug sleeping in the back of the room, but she just kept on with her reading, interspersed with interesting firsthand facts

about the early twentieth century, which I really liked (I loved hearing about the flappers—I would definitely have been a flapper if I'd lived in the 1920s). It wasn't until the bell was about to ring and Prof P had assigned the next chapter as homework, and then told us we could talk quietly amongst ourselves, that she acted as if she noticed the sleeping kid at all. He'd started to stir, finally lifting up his head to display the bright red sleeping circle that was on the side of his forehead and looked bizarrely out of place beside his Mark. "Elliott, I need to see you," Prof P said from behind her desk. The kid took his time getting up and

then dragged his feet, scuffing his untied shoes, over to her desk. "Yeah?" "Elliott, you are, of course, failing Lit. But what's more important, you're failing life. Vampyre males are strong, honorable, and unique. They have been our warriors and protectors for countless

generations. How do you expect to make the Change into a being who is more warrior than man if you do not practice the discipline it takes even to stay awake in class?" He shrugged his soft-looking shoulders. Her expression hardened. "I shall give you one opportunity to make up the zero for class participation you received today by writing a short paper on any issue that was important in America in the early twentieth century. The paper is due tomorrow." Without saying anything, he started to turn away. "Elliott," Prof P's voice had dropped and, thick with irritation, it made her sound way scarier than she'd seemed while she had been reading and lecturing. I could feel the power radiating from her, and it made me wonder why she would ever need a male anything to protect her. The kid stopped and turned back to face her. "I did not excuse you. What is your decision about doing the work to make up today's zero?" The kid just stood there without saying anything. "That question calls for an answer, Elliott. Now!" The air around her crackled with the command, making the skin on my arms tingle. Seemingly unaffected, he shrugged again. "I probably won't do it." "That says something about your character, Elliott, and it's not something good. You're not only letting yourself down, but you're letting down your mentor, too."

He shrugged again and absently picked his nose. "The Dragon already knows how I am."

The bell rang and Prof P, with a disgusted look on her face, motioned for Elliott to leave the room. Sasori, Hinata, and I had just stood up and were starting to walk out the door when Elliott slouched by us, moving more quickly than I believed possible for someone so sloth-like. He bumped into Sasori, who was ahead of us. Sasori made an _oops _sound and

stumbled a little. "Fucking faggot, get outta my way," the loser kid snarled, pushing Sasori with his shoulder so he could get through the door before him. "I should smack the crap out of that jerk!" Hinata said, hurrying up to Sasori, who was waiting for

us. He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. That Elliott kid has major problems."

"Yeah, like having poopie for brains," I said, staring down the hall at the slug's back. His hair was certainly unattractive. _"Poopie _for brains?" Sasori laughed and linked one arm though mine and one through Hinata's, leading us down the hall _Wizard of Oz _fashion. "That's

what I like about our Sakura," he said. "She has such a way with vulgar language.""Poopie's not vulgar," I said defensively. "I think that's his point, honey," Hinata laughed.

"Oh." I laughed, too, and I really, really liked how it sounded when he'd said "our" Sakura . like I belonged…like I might be home.


	14. Lenobia and Persephone

Fencing was totally cool, which was a surprise. Class was held in a huge room off the gym that looked like a dance studio, complete with a floor-to-ceiling wallof mirrors. Hanging from the ceiling along one side were weird life-sized manikins that reminded me of three-dimensional shooting targets. Everyone called Professor Lankford Dragon Lankford, or just Dragon. It didn't take me long to figure out why. His tattoo represented two dragons whose bodies, serpent-like, wrapped down over his jaw line. Their heads were over his brows and their mouths were open, breathing fire at the crescent moon. It was amazing and hard not to stare at. Plus, Dragon was the first male adult vampyre I'd seen up close. At first he confused me. I guess if you'd asked me what I expected from a male vampyre I would

have said his opposite. Honestly, I had the movie-star vampyre stereotype in mind— tall, dangerous, handsome. You know, like Vin Diesel. Anyway, Dragon is short, has long blondish hair that he pulls back in a low ponytail, and (except for the fierce looking dragon

tattoo) has a cute face with a warm smile It was only when he began leading the class through its warm- up exercises that I began to realize his power. From the instant he held the sword (which I later found out was called an epee) in the traditional salute he seemed to

become someone else—someone who moved with unbelievable quickness and grace. He feinted and lunged and effortlessly made the rest of the class—even

the kids who were pretty good, like Sasori—look like awkward puppets. When he finished leading the warmups, the Dragon paired everyone off and had them work on what he called "the standards." I was relieved when he motioned for Sasori to be my partner. "Sakura, it's good to have you join the House of Night," Dragon said, shaking my hand in the traditional Amazon vampyre greeting. "Sasori can explain the different parts of the fencing uniform to you, and I'll get you a handout to study over the next few days. I am assuming you've had no previous instruction in the sport?" "No, I haven't," I said, and then added nervously,

"but I'd like to learn. I mean, the whole idea of using a sword is just cool." Dragon smiled. "Foil," he corrected, "you'll be learning how to use a foil. It's the lightest weight of the

three types of weapons we have here, and an excellent choice for women. Did you know that fencing is one of the very few sports where women and men can compete on entirely equal terms?" "No," I said, instantly intrigued. How cool would it be to kick a guy's butt at a sport?! "This is because the intelligent and focused fencer can successfully compensate for any perceived deficiencies he or she may have, and may even be able to turn those deficiencies—such as strength or reach— into assets. In other words, you may not be as strong or as fast as your opponent, but you could be smarter or able to remain focused better, which will tip the scales in your favor. Right, Sasori?" Sasori grinned. "Right."

"Sasori is one of the most focused fencers I've had the privilege to coach in decades, which makes him a dangerous opponent." I snuck a sideways glance at Sasori, who flushed with pride and pleasure. "For the next week or so I'll have Sasori drill you in the opening maneuvers. Always remember, fencing requires a mastery of skills that are sequential and hierarchical in nature. If one of the skills is not acquired, subsequent skills will be very difficult to master and the fencer will be at a permanent and serious disadvantage."

"Okay, I'll remember," I said. Dragon smiled warmly again before he moved off to work his way among each practicing pair. "What he means is don't get discouraged or bored if I make you do the same exercise over and over." "So what you're really saying is that you're going to be annoying, but there's a purpose behind it?" "Yep. And part of that purpose will help lift that cute little butt of yours," he said sassily, tapping me with the side of his foil.

I slapped at him and rolled my eyes, but after twenty minutes of lunging and settling back into the beginning stance and lunging— over and over again—I knew he was right. My butt would be killing me tomorrow. We took quick showers after class (thankfully, were separate curtain-draped stalls for each of us in the girls' locker room and we didn't have to barbarically and tragically shower in a huge open area like we were prison inmates or whatever) and then I hurried with the rest of the crowd to the lunch room— better known as the dining hall. And I do mean hurry. I was starving. Lunch was a huge build-your-own salad buffet, which included everything from tuna salad (eesh) to those weird mini-corns that are so confusing, and don't even taste like corn. (What exactly are they? Baby corn? Midget corn? Mutant corn?) I piled my plate high and got a big hunk of what looked and smelled like freshly baked bread, and slid into the booth beside Hinata, with Sasori following close behind me. Ino and Shatori were already arguing over something to do with whose essay for their Lit class was better, even though they'd both gotten 96 on their papers."So, Sakura, give. What about Sasuke Uchiha?" Hinata asked the instant I'd forked a big bite of salad into my mouth. Hinata's words immediately shut up the Twins and focused the entire table's attention on me. I'd thought about what I was going to say about Sasuke, and decided that I wasn't ready to tell anyone about the unfortunate blow-job scene. So I just said, "He

kept looking at me." When they frowned at me I realized that through my salad mouth what I'd really said was "He keffft looookn at mmm." I swallowed and tried again. "He kept looking at me. In Drama class. It was just, I dunno, confusing." "Define 'looking at me'," Sasori said. "Well, it happened the second he came into class, but it was especially noticeable when he was giving us an example of a monologue. He did this thing from _Othello, _and when he said the line about love and such, he stared straight at me. I would have thought it was just an accident or something, but he looked at me before he started the monologue, and then again as he was leaving the room." I sighed and squirmed a little, uncomfortable with their way too piercing looks. "Never mind. It was probably just part of his act." "Sasuke Uchiha is the hottest damn thing at this entire school," Shatori said. "Forget that—he's the hottest damn thing on this planet," Ino said "He's not hotter than Kenny Chesney," Hinata said quickly. "Okay, just please with your country obsession!" Shatori frowned at Hinata before turning her attention back to me. "Do _not _let this opportunity pass you by." "Yeah," Ino echoed. "Do _not."_ "Pass me by? What am I supposed to do? He didn't even say anything to me." "Uh, Sakura honey, did you smile back at the boy?" Sasori asked. I blinked. Had I smiled back at him? Ah, crap. I bet I hadn't. I bet I just sat there and stared like a moron and maybe even drooled. Okay, well, I might not have drooled, but still. "I dunno," I said instead of the sad truth, which didn't fool Sasori at all. He snorted. "Next time smile at him."

"And maybe say hi," Hinata said. "I thought Sasuke was a just pretty face," Shatori said. "And body," Ino added. "Until he dumped Aphrodite," Shatori continued. "When he did that I realized the boy might have something going on upstairs." "We can already tell he has it going on downstairs!" Ino said, waggling her eyebrows. "Uh-huh!" Shatori said, licking her lips like she was contemplating eating a big piece of chocolate. "You two are gross," Sasori said. "We only meant that he has the cutest butt in town, Miss Priss," Shatori said. "As if you haven't noticed," Ino said. "If you started talking to Sasuke it would really piss off Aphrodite." Hinata said. Everyone turned and stared at Hinata as ifshe'd just parted the Red Sea or something. "It's true," Sasori said. "Very true," Shatori said while Ino nodded. "So the rumor is he used to go out with Aphrodite," I said. "Yep," Ino said. "The rumor is grotesque but true," Shatori said. "Which makes it even better that now he likes you!" "Guys, he was probably just staring at my weird Mark," I blurted. "Maybe not. You're really cute, Sakura," Hinata said with a sweet smile. "Or maybe your Mark made him look, and then

he thought you were cute so he kept looking," Sasori said. "Either way, his looking will definitely piss Aphrodite off," Shatori said. "Which is a good thing," Ino said. Hinata waved away their comments. "Just forget about Aphrodite and your Mark and all that other stuff. Next time he smiles at you, say hi. That's all." "Easy," Shatori said. "Peasy," Ino said. "Okay," I mumbled and went back to my salad, wishing desperately that the whole Sasuke Uchiha issue was as easy-peasy as they thought it was. One thing about lunch at the House of Night was the same as lunch at KHS or any other school I'd ever eaten at—it was over too soon. And then Spanish class was a blur. Profesora Garmy was like a little Hispanic whirlwind. I liked her right away (her tattoos looked oddly like feathers, so she reminded me of a little Spanish bird), but she ran the class speaking entirely in Spanish. Entirely. I should probably mention here that I haven't had Spanish since eighth grade, and I freely admit to not paying much attention to it then. So I was pretty lost, but I wrote down the homework and promised myself that I'd study the vocab words. I hate being lost. Intro to Equestrian Studies was held in the Field House. It was a long, low brick building over by the south wall, attached to a huge indoor riding arena. The whole place had that sawdusty, horsey smell that mixed with leather to form something that was pleasant, even though you know that part of the "pleasant" scent was poopie—horse poopie.

I stood nervously with a small group of kids just inside the corral where a tall, stern-faced upperclassman had directed us to wait. There were only about ten of us, and we were all third formers. Oh, great, that annoying redheaded Elliott kid was slouching against the wall kicking at the sawdust floor. He raised enough dust to make the girl standing closest to him sneeze. She threw him a dirty look and moved a few steps away. God, did he irritate _everyone? _And why couldn't he use some product (or perhaps a comb) on that nappy hair?

The sound of hooves drew my attention from Elliott and I looked up in time to see a magnificent black mare pounding into the corral at full gallop. She slid to a stop a couple feet in front of us. While we all gawked like fools, the mare's rider dismounted gracefully. She had thick hair that reached to her waist and was so blond it was almost white, and eyes that were a weird shade of slate gray. Her body was tiny, and the way she stood

reminded me of those girls who obsessively take dance classes so that even when they're not in ballet they stand like they have something stuck way up their butts. Her tattoo was an intricate series of knots entwined around her face—within the sapphire design I was sure I could see plunging horses. "Good evening. I am Lenobia, and _this," _she pointed at the mare and gave our group a contemptuous look before finishing the sentence, "is a horse." Her voice rang against the walls. The black mare blew through her nose as if to punctuate her words. "And you are my new group of third formers. Each of you has been chosen for my class because we believe you might possibly have an aptitude for riding. The truth is that less than half of you will last the semester, and less than half of those who last will actually develop into decent equestrians. Are there any questions?" She didn't pause long enough for anyone to ask anything. "Good. Then follow me and you shall begin." She turned and marched back into the stable. We followed. I wanted to ask who the "we" were who thought I might have an aptitude for riding, but I was scared to say anything and just scrambled after her like everyone else. She came to a halt in front of a row of empty stalls Outside of them were pitchforks and wheelbarrows. Lenobia turned to face us. "Horses are not big dogs. Nor are they a little girl's romanticized dream image of a perfect best friend who will always understand you." Two girls standing beside me fidgeted guiltily and Lenobia skewered them with her gray eyes. "Horses are work. Horses take dedication, intelligence, and time. We'll begin with the work part. In the tack room down this hall you'll find mucking boots. Choose a pair quickly, while we all get gloves. Then each of you take your own stall and get busy."

"Professor Lenobia?" said a chubby girl with a cute face, who raised her hand nervously.

"Lenobia will do. The name I chose in honor of the ancient vampyre queen needs no other title." I didn't have a clue who Lenobia was, and made

a mental note to look it up. "Go on. You have a question, Amanda?" "Yeah, uh, yes."

Lenobia raised one brow at the girl. Amanda swallowed noisily. "Get busy doing what, Profes—, I mean, Lenobia, ma'am?" "Cleaning out stalls, of course. The manure goes in the wheelbarrows. When your barrow is full you can dump it in the compost area on the wall side of the stables. There is fresh sawdust in the storage room beside the tack room. You have fifty minutes. I'll be back in forty-five to inspect your stalls!' We all blinked at her. "You may commence. Now." We commenced. Okay. Really. I know it's going to sound weird,

but I didn't mind cleaning out my stall. I mean, horse poopie just isn't that gross. Especially because it was obvious that these stalls were cleaned out like everyother instant of the day. I grabbed the mucking boots (which were big rubber galoshes—totally ugly, but they did cover my jeans all the way up to my knees) and a pair of gloves and got to work. There was music playing through excellent loudspeakers— something that I was pretty sure was Enya's latest CD (my mom used to listen to Enya before she married John, but then he decided that it might be witch music so she quit, which is why I'll always like Enya). So I listened to the haunting Gaelic lyrics and pitch- forked up poopie. It didn't seem

that hardly any time had passed when I was dumping the wheelbarrow and then filling it with clean sawdust. I was just smoothing it around the stall when I got that prickly feeling that someone was watching me. "Good job, Sakura." I jumped and whirled around to see Lenobia standing just outside my stall. In one hand she was holding a big, soft curry brush. In the other she was holding the lead rope of a doe-eyed roan mare. "You've done this before," Lenobia said. "My grandma used to have a really sweet gray gelding I named Bunny," I said before I realized how stupid I sounded. Cheeks hot, I hurried on, "Well, I was

ten, and his color reminded me of Bugs Bunny, so I started calling him that and it stuck." Lenobia's lips tilted up in the barest hint of a smile. "It was Bunny's stall you cleaned?" "Yeah. I liked to ride him, and Grandma said that no one should ride a horse unless they clean up after one." I shrugged. "So I cleaned up after him." "Your grandmother is a wise woman." I nodded. "And did you mind cleaning up after Bunny?" "No, not really."

"Good. Meet Persephone," Lenobia nodded her head at the mare beside her. "You've just cleaned her stall." The mare came into the stall and walked straight up to me, sticking her muzzle in my face and blowing gently, which tickled and made me giggle. I rubbed her

nose and automatically kissed the warm velvet of her muzzle. "Hi there, Persephone, you pretty girl." Lenobia nodded in approval as the mare and I got to know each other.

"There are only about five minutes left before the bell rings for school to end, so it is not necessary that you stay as part of today's class, but if you'd like, I

believe you have earned the privilege of brushing Persephone." Surprised, I looked up from patting the horse's neck. "No problem, I'll stay," I heard myself saying. "Excellent. You can return the brush to the tack room when you've finished. I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura." Lenobia handed me the brush, patted the mare, and left us alone in the stall. Persephone stuck her head in the metal rack that held fresh hay, and got to work chewing, while I got to work brushing. I'd forgotten how relaxing it was to groom a horse. Bunny had died of a sudden and very scary heart attack two years ago, and Grandma had been too upset to get another horse. She'd said that "the rabbit" (which is what she used to call him) couldn't be replaced. So it had been two years since I'd been around a horse, but it came back to me instantly—all of it. The smells, the warm, soothing sound of a horse eating, and the gentle _shoosh _the curry brush made as it slid over the mare's slick coat. At the edge of my attention I vaguely heard Lenobia's voice, sharp and angry, as she totally chewedout a student I guessed was the annoying redheaded kid. I peeked over Persephone's shoulder and took a quick look down the stall line. Sure enough, the redheaded kid was slouched in front of his stall. Lenobia stood beside him, hands on her hips. Even from the side view I could see she was mad as hell. Was it that kid's mission to piss off every teacher here? And his mentor was Dragon? Okay, the guy looked nice, until he picked up a sword— uh, I mean _foil_—then he shifted from nice guy to deadly-dangerous-vampyre-warrior-guy.

"That redheaded slug kid must have a death wish," I told Persephone as I returned to her grooming. The mare twitched an ear back at me and blew through her nose. "Yep, I knew you'd agree. Wanta hear my theory about how my generation could single-handedly wipe out slugs and loser kids from America?" She seemed receptive, so I launched into my Don't Procreate with Losers speech.… "Sakura! There you are!" "Ohmygod! Hinata! You scared the poo out of me!" I patted and reassured Persephone, who had shied when I'd squealed. "What in the world are ya doin'?"

I waggled the curry brush in her direction. "What does it look like I'm doing, Hinata, getting a

pedicure?" "Stop messing around. The Full Moon Ritual is gonna start in like two minutes?"

"Ah, hell!" I gave Persephone one more pat and hurried out of the stall to the tack room.

"You forgot all about it, didn't you?" Hinata said, holding my hand to help me balance while I kicked my feet out of the rubber boots and put my cute little ballet slippers back on.

"No," I lied. Then I realized that I'd also forgotten all about the Dark Daughters' ritual afterward.

"Ah, _hell!"_


	15. Full Moon Ritual

**Hello, Dudes and Chicks, here is the next chapter. BTW, would you be so kind as to read my other story? It's a Pein x Konan one-shot, and I thought I turned out pretty good. **

**Disclaimer: Moi does not own Naruto or the House of Night series.**

About halfway to Nyx's Temple I realized that Hinata was being unusually quiet. I glanced

sideways at her. Was she also looking pale? I got a creepy walk-over-your-grave feeling.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" "Yeah, well, it's sad and kinda scary." "What is? The Full Moon Ritual?" My stomach started to hurt. "No, you'll like that—or at least you'll like this

one." I knew she meant, versus the Dark Daughters' ritual I had to go to afterward, but I didn't want to talk about that. Hinata's next words made the whole issue of the Dark Daughters seem like a small, secondary problem. "A girl died last hour." "What? How?""How they all die. She didn't make the Change and her body just…" Hinata paused, shuddInog. "It happened near the end of Tae Kwan Do class. She'd been coughing, like she was short of breath at the beginning of our warm-up exercises. I didn't think

anything of it. Or maybe I did, but I put it out of my mind." Hinata gave me a small, sad smile and she looked ashamed of herself. "Is there any way to save a kid? After, you know, they start—" I broke off and made a vague, uncomfortable gesture. "No. There's no way you can be saved if your body starts to reject the Change." "Then don't feel bad about not wanting to think about the girl who was coughing. There's nothing you could have done anyway."

"I know. I just…it was awful. And Elizabeth was so nice."

I felt a sharp jolt somewhere in the middle of my body. "Elizabeth No Last Name? She's the girl who died?" Hinata nodded, blinking hard and obviously trying not to cry. "That's horrible," I said, my voice so weak it was almost a whisper. I remembered how considerate she'd been about my Mark, and how she'd noticed Sasuke looking at me. "But I just saw her in Drama class. She was fine." "That's how it happens. One second the kid sitting next to you looks perfectly normal. The next…" Hinata shivered again. "And everything's going to go on like normal? Even though someone at the school just died?" I remembered that last year, when a group of sophomores from SIHS had been in a car accident one weekend and two of them had been killed, extra counselors had been called in to school on Monday and all the athletic events had been cancelled for that week. "Everything goes on like normal. We're supposed to get used to the idea that it might happen to anyone. You'll see. Everyone will act like nothing happened, especially upperclassmen. It's just third formers and good friends of Elizabeth, like her roommate, who will show any reaction at all. The third formers—that's us— are supposed to act right and get over it. Elizabeth's roommate and best friends will probably keep to themselves for a couple days, but then they'll be expected to get it together." She lowered her voice, "Truthfully, I don't think the vamps think of any of us as _real _until we actually Change." I thought about this. Neferet didn't seem to treat me like I was temporary—she'd even said that it was an excellent sign that my Mark was colored in already, not that I was as confident as she seemed to be about my

future. But I absolutely was not going to say anything that might sound as if Neferet was giving me special treatment. I didn't want to be "the weird one." I just wanted to be Hinata's friend and fit in with my new group. "That's really awful," was all I said. "Yeah, but at least if it happens, it happens fast." Part of me wanted to know the details, and part of me was too scared even to ask the question. Thankfully, Shatori interrupted before I could make myself ask what I was really too freaked out to want to know.

"Just please with the taking so long," Shatori called from the front steps of the temple. "Ino and Sasori are already inside saving a place in the circle for us, but you know that once the ritual starts they won't let anyone else in. Hurry up!" We rushed up the steps, and with Shatori leading us, hurried into the temple. Sweet, smoky incense engulfed me as I entered the dark arched foyer of Nyx's Temple. Automatically, I hesitated. Hinata and Shatori turned to me. "It's okay. There's nothing to be nervous or scared about." Hinata met my eyes and added, "At least nothing in there." "The Full Moon Ritual is great. You'll like it. Oh, when the vamp traces the pentagram on your forehead and says 'blessed be' all you have to do is say 'blessed be' back to her," Shatori explained. "Then follow us over to our place in the circle." She smiled reassuringly at me and hurried ahead into the dimly lit interior room. "Wait." I grabbed Hinata's sleeve. "I don't want to sound stupid, but isn't a pentagram a sign of evil or something like that?" "That's what I thought, too, until I got here. But all that evil stuff is bull that the People of Faith want you to believe so that…Heck," she said with a shrug, "I'm not even sure why they're so set on people—well, humans that is—believing that it's an evil sign. The truth is that for like a zillion years the pentagram has stood for wisdom, protection, perfection. Good stuff like that. It's just a five-pointed star. Four of the points stand for the elements. The fifth, the one that points up, stands for the spirit. That's all it is. No boogieman there." "Control." I muttered, glad we had a reason to quit talking about Elizabeth and death. "Huh?""The People of Faith want to control everything, and part of that control is that everyone has to always believe exactly the same. That's why they want people to think the pentagram is bad." I shook my head in disgust. "Never mind. Come on. I'm readier than I thought I was. Let's go in." We walked deeper into the foyer and I heard

running water. We passed a beautiful fountain, and then the entryway curved gently to the left. Within a thick, arched stone doorway stood a vampyre I didn't recognize. She was dressed entirely in black—a long skirt and a silky, bell-sleeved blouse. The only

decoration she had on was the silver embroidered goddess figure over her breast. Her hair was long and the color of wheat. Sapphire-colored spirals radiated from her crescent moon tattoo to down around her flawless face. "That's Anastasia. She teaches the Spells and

Rituals class. She's also Dragon's wife," Hinata whispered quickly before she stepped up to the vampyre and respectfully placed her fist over her heart. Anastasia smiled and dipped her finger in a rock bowl she was holding. Then she traced a five-pointed star on Hinata's forehead. "Blessed be, Hinata," she said. "Blessed be," Hinata responded. She gave me an encouraging look before she disappeared into the smoky room beyond. I took a deep breath and made a conscious decision to put all thoughts of Elizabeth and death and what-ifs out of my mind— at least during this ritual. I moved purposefully into the space in front of Anastasia. Mimicking Hinata, I placed my closed fist over my heart. The vampyre dipped her finger in what I could now see was oil. "Merry meet, Sakura Haruno, welcome

to the House of Night and your new life," she said as she traced the pentagram on my forehead over my Mark.

"And blessed be."

"Blessed be," I murmured, surprised at the electric shiver that passed through my body when the damp star had taken form on my forehead. "Go on in and join your friends," she said kindly. "There's no need to be nervous, I believe the Goddess is already looking after you." "Th-thank you," I said, and hurried into the room. There were candles everywhere. Huge white ones suspended from the ceiling in iron chandeliers. Big candle trees held more of them and were lined along the walls. In the temple, sconces didn't burn oil tamely in lanterns, like in the rest of the school. Here the sconces were _real. _I knew that this place used to be a People of Faith church dedicated to St. Augustine, but it looked like no church I'd ever seen before. Besides being lit only by candlelight, there were no pews. (And, by the way, I really dislike pews—could they be any more uncomfortable?) Actually, the only furniture in the big room was an antique wooden table situated in the center that was kinda like the one in the dining hall—only this one wasn't just loaded with food and wine and such.

This one also held a marble statue of the Goddess, arms upraised and looking a lot like the embroidered design the vamps wore. There was a huge candelabrum on the table, its fat white candles burning brightly, as well as several thick sticks of smoking incense.

Then my eyes were caught by the open flame burning from out of a recess in the stone floor. It flickered wildly, its yellow fire almost waist high. It was beautiful, in a controlled danger kind of a way, and it seemed to draw me forward. Thankfully, Hinata's

waving hands snagged my attention before I could follow my impulse to approach the flame, and then I noticed, wondered how I could have failed to see this

from the beginning, that there was a huge circle of people—students as well as adult vamps— stretching around the edges of the room. Feeling nervous and awestruck at the same time, I made my feet move so I could take my place in the circle beside Hinata.

"Finally," Sasori said under his breath. "Sorry we're late." I said. "Leave her alone. She's nervous enough as it is," Hinata told him. _"Sssh! _It's starting," Shatori hissed. Four forms seemed to materialize from within the darkened corners of the room to become women who made their way to four spots just within the living circle, like the directions on a compass. Two more entered from the doorway through which I'd just come. One was a tall man—well, scratch that—male vampyre (all of the adults were vamps), and, ohmygod, he was hot. Now, here was an excellent example of the stereotype of the gorgeous vamp guy, up close and personal. He was over six feet tall and looked like he belonged on the big screen. "And _there _is the only reason I'm taking that damn Poetry elective," Shatori whispered.

"I'm with you there, Twin," Ino breathed dreamily. "Who is he?" I asked Hinata.

"Loren Blake, Vamp Poet Laureate. He's the first male Poet Laureate in two hundred years. Literally," she whispered. _"And _he's only like twenty-something, and that's in real years, not just in looks." Before I could say anything else, he started to speak and my mouth was too busy flopping open at the sound of his voice for me to do anything but listen.

_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies…_

As he spoke he moved slowly toward the circle. As if his voice was music, the woman who had entered the room with him began to sway, and then to dance gracefully around the outside of the living circle.

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes…_

The dancing woman had everyone's attention. With a jolt I realized that it was Neferet. She was wearing a long silk dress that had tiny crystal beads sewn all over it, so that the candlelight caught each of her movements and made her shimmer like the starfilled

night sky. Her movements seemed to call alive the words of the old poem (at least my mind was still working well enough that I recognized it as Lord Byron's "She Walks in Beauty").

_Thus mellowed to that tender light _

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies_

Somehow both Neferet and Loren managed to end up in the center of the circle as he finished reciting the stanza. Then Neferet took a goblet from the table and lifted it, as if offering a drink to the circle. "Welcome Nyx's children to the Goddess's celebration of the full moon!" The adult vamps chorused, "Merry meet." Neferet smiled and put the goblet back on the table and picked up a long white taper that was already lit and sitting in a single candlestick holder. Then she walked across the circle to face a vamp I didn't know

who was standing at what must be the head of the circle. The vamp saluted her, hand over breast, before turning around so that her back was to Neferet. _"Psst!" _Hinata whispered. "We all face each of the four directions as Neferet evokes the elements and casts Nyx's circle. East and air come first." Then everyone, including me even though I was

kinda slow, turned to face east. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Neferet raise her arms over her head as her voice rang against the stone walls of the temple. "From the east I summon air and ask that you carry to this circle the gift of knowledge that our ritual

will be filled with learning." The instant Neferet began speaking the invocation I felt the air change. It moved around me, ruffling my hair and filling my ears with the sound of

wind sighing through leaves. I looked around, expecting to see that everyone else had been caught in a miniwhirlwind, but didn't notice anyone else's hair getting messed up. Weird.

The vamp who was standing in the east pulled a thick yellow candle from the folds of her dress, and Neferet lit it. She lifted it into the air, and then placed it, flickering, at her feet.

"Turn to the right, for fire," Hinata whispered again. We turned and Neferet continued. "From the south I summon fire and ask that you light in this circle the gift of strength of will, so that our ritual will be binding and powerful." The wind that had been blowing softly against me was replaced by a sensation of heat. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable; it was more like the flush you feel when you step into a hot tub, but it was warm enough to make

a light sweat break out over my body. I glanced at Hinata. She had her head raised slightly and her eyes were closed. There was no sign of sweat on her face. The intensity of the heat suddenly jumped up a notch, and I looked back at Neferet. She had lit a large red candle that Penthesilea was holding. Then, as the east-facing vamp had done, Penthesilea lifted it up in offInog before placing it by her feet. This time I didn't need Hinata's nudging to

turn again to my right and face west. Somehow, I knew not just that we needed to turn, but that the next element to be summoned would be water. "From the west I summon water and ask that you wash this circle in compassion, that the light of the full moon can be used to bestow healing to our group as well as understanding." Neferet lit the west-facing vamp's blue candle. The vamp lifted it, and placed it at her feet as the sound of waves filled my ears and the salty scent of the sea filled my nose. Eagerly, I completed the circle by facing north and knew I'd be embracing earth. "From the north I summon earth and ask that you

grow within this circle the gift of manifestation, that the wishes and prayers from tonight will come to fruition." Suddenly I could feel the softness of a grassy meadow under my feet, and I smelled hay and heard birdsong. A green candle was lit and placed at "earth"'s feet.

I should have probably been afraid of the odd sensations breaking over me, but they filled me with an almost unbearable lightness—I _felt good! _So good that when Neferet faced the flame that burned in the middle of the room and the rest of us turned to the interior of the circle I had to press my lips tightly together to keep from laughing out loud. The drop-dead gorgeous poet was standing across the fire from Neferet and I could see that he was holding a big purple candle in his hands. "And last, I summon spirit to complete our circle

and ask that you fill us with connection, so that as your children we may prosper together."

Unbelievably, I felt my own spirit leap, like there were bird wings fluttering around inside my chest, as the poet lit the candle from the huge flame and then placed it on the table. Then Neferet began to move around within the circle, speaking to us, meeting our eyes, including us in her words. "This is the time of the fullness of the moon. All things wax and wane, even Nyx's children, her vampyres. But on this night the powers of life, of magick, and of creation are at their brightest—as is our Goddess's moon. This is the time of building…of

doing." My heart was beating hard as I watched Neferet speak, and I realized with a little start that she was actually giving a sermon. This was a worship service, but the casting of the circle and Neferet's words coupled to touch me like no other sermon had ever even begun to do. I glanced around. Maybe it was the setting. The room was misty with incense and magical in the flickering candlelight. Neferet was everything a High

Priestess should be. Her beauty was a flame of its own, and her voice was a magic that held everyone's attention. No one was slumped down in a pew sleeping or sneakily doing sudoku. "This is a time when the veil between the mundane world and the strange and beautiful realms of the Goddess become thin indeed. On this night may one

transcend the boundaries of the worlds with ease, and know the beauty and enchantment of Nyx." I could feel her words wash against my skin and close my throat. I shivered and the Mark on my forehead suddenly felt warm and tingly. Then the poet began to speak in his deep, powerful voice. "This is a time for weaving the ethereal into being, of spinning the strands of space and time to bring forth Creation. For life is a circle as well as a mystery. Our Goddess understands this, as does her consort, Erebus." As he spoke I felt better about Elizabeth's death. Suddenly it didn't seem so scary, so horrible. It seemed more like a part of the natural world, a world that we all had a place in. "Light…dark…day…night…death…life…all is tied together by spirit and the touch of the Goddess. If we keep the balance and look to the Goddess we can learn to weave a spell of moonlight and fashion with it a fabric of pure magical substance to keep with us all the

days of our lives." "Close your eyes, Children of Nyx," Neferet said "and send a secret desire to your Goddess. Tonight, when the veil between the worlds is thin—when magic

is afoot within the mundane— perhaps Nyx will grant your petitions and dust you with the gossamer mist of dreams fulfilled."

Magic! They actually were praying for magic! Would it work—could it work? Was there _really _magic in this world? I remembered the way my spirit had been able to see words and how the Goddess had called me with her visible voice down into the crevasse and then kissed my forehead and changed my life forever. And how, just moments ago, I'd felt the power of Neferet's calling of the elements. I hadn't imagined it—I _couldn't_ have imagined it. I closed my eyes and thought about the magic that seemed to surround me, and then I sent up my wish into the night. _My secret wish is that I belong…that I_ _have finally found a home no one can take away from_ _me._

Despite the unusual warmth of my Mark, my head felt light and unimaginably happy as Neferet called for us to open our eyes and, in a voice that was at the same time soft and powerful— woman and warrior combined—she continued the ritual.

"This is a time of traveling unseen in the full moonlight. A time to listen for music not fashioned by human or vampyre hands. It is a time for oneness with the winds that caress us" — Neferet bowed her head slightly to the east—"and the bolt of lightning that

mimics the spark of first life." She tilted her head to the south. "It is a time to revel in the eternal sea and the warm rains that soothe us, as well as the verdant land that surrounds and keeps us." She acknowledged the west and north in turn. And each time Neferet named an element it felt as though a jolt of sweet electricity sizzled through my

body. Then the four women who personified the

elements moved as one to the table. With Neferet and Loren, each of them lifted a goblet.

"All hail, O Goddess of Night and the full moon!" Neferet said. "All hail Night, from whom our

blessings come. On this night we give thanks to thee!" Still holding the goblets, the four women scattered back to their places in the circle. "In the mighty name of Nyx," Neferet said. "And of Erebus," the poet added. "We ask from within your sacred circle that you give us the knowledge to speak the language of the wilds, to fly with the freedom of the bird, to live the power and grace of the feline, and to find an ecstasy and joy in life that would stir the very heights of our being.

Blessed be!"

I couldn't stop grinning. I'd never heard stuff likethis in church before, and I sure as hell had never felt so energized there, either! Neferet drank from the goblet she held, and then she offered it to Loren, who drank from it and said "blessed be." Mirroring their actions, the four women moved quickly around the circle, allowing each person, fledgling and adult, to drink from a goblet. When it was my turn I was happy to see the familiar face of Penthesilea offer me a drink and a blessing. The wine was red and I expected it to be bitter, like the sip of my mom's hidden Cabernet I tried once (and definitely did not like), but it wasn't. It was sweet and spicy and it made my head feel even lighter. When everyone had been given a drink, the goblets were returned to the table. "Tonight I want each of us to spend at least a

moment or two alone in the light of the full moon. Let its light refresh you and help you to remember how extraordinary you are…or you are becoming." She smiled at some of the fledglings, including me. "Bask in your uniqueness. Revel in your strength. We stand separate from the world because of our gifts. Never forget that, because you may be sure the world never will. Now let us close the circle and embrace the night." In reverse order, Neferet thanked each element and sent them away as each candle was blown out, and

as she did so I felt a little twinge of sadness, like I was saying good-bye to friends. Then she completed the ritual by saying, "This rite is ended. Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!" The crowd echoed: "Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!" And that was it. My first ritual of the Goddess was over. The circle broke up quickly—more quickly than I would have liked it to. I wanted to stand there and think about the amazing things I had felt, especially during the calling of the elements, but that was impossible. I was carried out of the temple on a tide of chatter. I was glad that everyone was so busy talking

that no one noticed how quiet I was; I didn't think I could explain to them what had just happened to me. Hell! I couldn't even explain it to myself. "Hey, you think they'll have Chinese food again tonight? I just loved it last full moon when they had that yummy moo goo stuff afterward," Shatori said. "Not to mention, my fortune cookie said 'You will make a name for yourself,' which is way cool." "I'm so starved I don't care what they feed us as

long as they feed us," Ino said. "Me too," Hinata said. "For once we are in perfect agreement," Sasori said, linking arms with Hinata and me. "Let's eat." And suddenly, that reminded me. "Uh, guys." That nice tingly feeling the ritual had given me was gone. "I can't go. I have to—" "We're morons." Hinata thumped herself on the forehead hard enough to make a smacking sound. "We totally forgot." "Ah, crap!" Shatori said. "The hags from hell," Ino said. "Want me to save you a plate of something?" Sasori asked sweetly.

"No. Aphrodite said they're going to feed me." "Probably raw meat," Shatori said. "Yeah, from some poor kid she caught in her nasty spider web," Ino said. "By that she means the one between her legs," Shatori explained. "Stop, you're freaking Sakura out," Hinata said

as she started nudging me toward the door. "I'll show her where the rec hall is, then I'll meet you guys at our table." Outside I said, "Okay, tell me that they're kidding about the raw meat." "They're kidding?" Hinata said unconvincingly. "Great. I don't even like my steak rare. What am I going to do if they really do try to feed me raw meat?" I refused to think about what kind of raw meat it might be. "I think I have a Tums somewhere in my purse.

Do you want it?" Hinata asked. "Yeah," I said, already feeling nauseous.


End file.
